The Rookie Agent Affair
by pmochizuki
Summary: My first fan fiction. Danielle Leona is the new agent in New York UNCLE headquarters. But being a 'rookie' doesn't mean everything's easy, either in her personal or business life. *Story Complete!*
1. Just When Everything Was Going Well

Author's Note: Hi, this is my first fan fiction which I wrote years ago when I was 11 or 12. I wrote this after watching the two movies, "Shop Around the Corner" and "You've Got Mail". Some of plot is borrowed from the movies. I hope you enjoy it! I'm a big fan of the Man from UNCLE series, ever since I saw the first season episodes airing here in Japan. If you have a chance, please review and tell me what you think! Don't worry, I still have about 10 more chapters written which I will publish as soon as I can! The star marks indicate what the main character is thinking.  
The Rookie Agent Affair  
  
Chapter 1: "Just When Everything Was Going Well."  
  
I looked around my new office liking what I saw. It was a fair sized room with two big desks on each end of the room on the left when you enter and on the right, a small couch, a small coffee table, and two armchairs. I went to my new desk, on it a computer, a telephone, many files, and some of my personal stuff. I was glad I wouldn't have to be having it all to myself, I'm going to be sharing it with my new partner, Patrick O'Shay. We had both finished survival school together just a few months ago and we were stationed in New York UNCLE Headquarters. I sat down in my chair and smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that someone's happy!" Patrick said to me, who seemed to be very proud of the office, too. He was wearing the usual suit which enforcement agents wore. I looked up into his face and smiled even more. It was always so hard for me to believe he was older than me. With his red hair and mischievous green eyes, not to mention the freckles, you would believe him to be a kid just fresh out of college instead of a twenty-eight year old agent for a spy organization.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's much better than having to have to share a small room the size of a prison cell, with only half a desk to use," I replied, laughing because it was true about the living conditions at the survival school. I had been tired of sharing a room and worst of all - sharing a computer!!! One of my passions is using my computer and surfing the Internet. Because I had to share a computer, I always had a limited time on using it. And limited time always meant. which reminded me.  
  
"Um, Patrick, didn't you say you had to, um, go check up on something at the records department," I said, as innocently as I could. Hopefully, he'd get the hint and leave.  
  
"All right, I get the idea," he said, raising his hands as if in defeat. "You don't want me around. Well, that's OK, as you said, I do have to check out something before we go get our debriefing." Patrick and I are going on our first case this afternoon to San Francisco. "See you later Danielle," he said, leaving the office.  
  
I knew I too should be preparing for the case but there was something I had to do. I went straight to my new desk then started the computer on. The computer finally turned on and I moved the mouse and clicked on INTERNET. I logged onto the Internet and then opened up a chat room which I had found a few weeks ago. I put in my chat name, NewYorkGirl, and password then checked my mail. A short message came out saying 'YOU GOT MAIL' - from Areht! I was so excited I could hardly move my mouse correctly to open the message.  
  
I had first met him in the chat room I had never been before and since it was his first time too, we started sending messages to each other. Since specifics are of course not allowed on the site, I didn't know anything about him except that he is a between 25 and 35 years old, he lives in New York, and his chat name is Areht. But I was fascinated by him. He wrote the most intriguing e-mails and he was different from the other Internet guys. We talked about books mostly, for both of us love the classics. A week ago he wrote that he had some business out of town so he wouldn't be writing for a while. For a whole week I have waited for his e-mail to come and it's finally here! The e-mail opened up.  
  
Dear NewYorkGirl, I'm sure that you have been waiting for me to get back and write you. Actually, I also have been impatient to get back from wherever I've been, alas, I will not tell where since there is to be no specifics. I came home late so I'm sorry that I cannot write you a longer message. I just wrote to tell you, I'm back. Areht  
  
I leaned back against my chair and read the message again. *I'm glad you're back, too my friend.* I immediately clicked the reply button but just as I was about to type in my response, the Internet turned off. I moaned. It was just so unfair. UNCLE personnel who have their own computer in headquarters are only able to use the Internet for just enough time to check mail unless we needed to do research.  
  
Well, might as well do some work. The dossier on the case I will be working on was right in front of me but I didn't want to go into that right now. I decided to look through the UNCLE files. I opened up the network on my computer, which gives me direct access to UNCLE files. My goal is to become one of UNCLE's best enforcement agents, that's why my first case is so important to me. It's going to be rough though because of my being a woman. Out of the couple of hundreds of men enforcement agents there are only about 20 to 30 woman UNCLE agents. And to become one of the best, I knew that I had to earn it by studying hard and keeping myself physically and mentally fit. Study hard, I'm fine in that department. All of my grades are good and as for my memory, I was pretty sharp. Physically fit, I'm an expert in martial arts, a master at fencing, studied a bit in gymnastics, and could outshoot most of the students in survival school. Now, what I want to do is try to memorize and know the top UNCLE agents, know whom I'll be working with. I decided to start with Section Two agents first since I had already memorized UNCLE's section one.  
  
I typed in SECTION TWO UNCLE AGENTS. Enter. I looked at the list and clicked, CHIEF ENFORCEMENT AGENT: SOLO, NAPOLEON ANTONY. The first thing I saw was a picture of a man, maybe in his early thirties, with dark brown hair which was pushed back almost carelessly, except it made him look good. *Hmmm, quite handsome* I thought. *He looks vaguely familiar*. I finally remembered that I had seen him around the building, maybe last week or so. He had been in the cafeteria while I was having some coffee. Funny, I hadn't seen him around lately. *He's probably on a mission or something. All right, let's find out about New York's chief enforcement agent.* I scrolled down on my computer and started reading.  
  
*Born 1930, January 2nd. Resides and works in New York City. Once married but wife killed after being only married one year. Height, 6'1'', weight, 175 lbs. Mole on left cheek.* I looked back at the picture and saw that it was correct. As I was almost finished reading Napoleon Solo's file, my telephone rang. I picked up the phone.  
  
"Agent Danielle Leona speaking."  
  
"Ms. Leona, this is Mr. Waverly's secretary Lisa Rogers speaking. Mr. Waverly would like to see you in his office and discuss the Sawyer's case," the voice spoke in the phone.  
  
*She must mean about my case on the kidnapped Dr. Sawyers*. "I'll be right over." I hung up the receiver and stood up. I saw that my hands were shaking a bit. I felt silly. My first time to see the great Section1 leader Alexander Waverly and I was getting nervous. Of course I know what he looks like since I had already studied up on all the Section 1 leaders of UNCLE, but still meeting him in person. I took a good deep breath to steady myself. I walked out the door and strode to the direction of Mr. Waverly's office. A steady stream of UNCLE personnel were going in the opposite direction, since it was almost lunch hour and they were all going to the cafeteria. On the way to my destination, I met Patrick.  
  
"Well, what's going on?" he asked, looking somewhat upset. "I was called to Mr. Waverly's office while I was right in the middle of something pretty interesting and."  
  
"Who is she Patrick," I teased him, since he was notorious flirt. He always seemed to get a date in the most unimaginable places.  
  
"Her name is Maggie Miller who works in records and. It's none of your business! You didn't answer my question!"  
  
"Calm down, I was just asking. Mr. Waverly just wants to talk to us about the Sawyer's case. All right here we are."  
  
We both stopped in front of Lisa Roger's desk. "I'm Danielle Leona and this is my partner Patrick O'Shay." I tried to look professional but as soon as Patrick saw Ms. Rogers, he immediately stopped being moody and put on his most charming smile. "You must be Lisa Rogers. I am very pleased to meet you." I rolled my eyes. *How many times have I heard him say that?*  
  
Lisa Rogers returned his smile. "And I'm happy to meet you, too. And I'm sure that Mr. Waverly is most anxious to see you." She spoke into her intercom. "Ms. Leona and Mr. O'Shay to see you sir." I couldn't quite catch his answer but it must have been an affirmative because Ms. Rogers said to go in.  
  
The room was very big with a huge round revolving table. At the head of the table sat Mr. Alexander Waverly. Just as when I had first seen his picture in my computer, I was again surprised. He did not at all look like a sharp and strong leader of a worldwide organization. He looked more like a kindly old grandfather or a college professor maybe. He stood up to greet us.  
  
"Miss Leona, Mr. Patrick." He shook our hands in turn. "I'm very glad to have you in our New York Headquarters. Please sit down." After we settled down in our seats he began. "I'm sure the two of you are very excited about going on your first mission." Patrick and I both agreed enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to have to say that I'll have to take you off the case Miss Leona."  
  
What he said did not register for a while. I just looked at him blankly. When I could finally speak I said, "But sir. Why? I mean. we've been getting ready for this trip for weeks and this is my first assignment with Patrick as a partner. I know we can work well together." I knew I was blabbing and not making sense but the news had shocked me.  
  
"I'm very sorry my dear," the number one of section one said with a sad smile. "This case just took a dangerous turn. One of our agents was killed recently who had a lead in the case. Also, THRUSH is holding Dr. Sawyers for ransom. They want us to give our plans to the new weapon we're working on or. you get the general idea. Mr. O'Shay and a team of UNCLE agents will set out on a rescue for the good doctor because of Mr. O'Shay's degree in electronics. We have found out where Dr. Sawyer's is being held and it has a highly sophisticated security system. You might be able to help in disabling it, along with one of our best men, Mr. Kuryakin."  
  
"But sir," Patrick said, trying to make a way to get me back on the case. "Danielle knows the danger of being on a mission. She knew the risks when she entered survival school. Besides, she'll be a lot of help to me in getting around the security system. She also has a degree in electronics. I'm sure she'll be a much better help than Mr. Ku-something or other."  
  
"Oh, I assure you that Mr. Kuryakin will be a lot of help. He is one of section two's top agents, number two of section two to be precise. That is why I have decided to send him along instead of Ms. Leona. I would like you, Mr. O'Shay to get all your files on the case and give them to Mr. Kuryakin after I talk to him. Then I would like you to pick up your airplane tickets for Europe. That is all."  
  
And that was it. We were dismissed. Oh, I admit that I liked him but right at the moment I felt low as dirt. I couldn't believe it. After weeks of preparing for this mission, to be given to this Mr. Kuryakin probably just because I'm a woman, and most probably because Mr. Waverly thought he'd do a better job than a mere rookie. Because that's who I am. But I was determined not to stay that way for long.  
  
I was snapped out of my reverie as Mr. Waverly spoke into his intercom. "Miss Rogers, please find Mr. Kuryakin for me and tell him to report to me immediately. " He then looked back at us. "Mr. O'Shay, good luck on your mission. Ms. Leona, I'm sorry it didn't work out well but I'm sure that I'll have something for you to do right here in New York while your partner is away."  
  
Patrick and I stood up, said our good-byes and left. Patrick must really feel bad about it I thought because he didn't even give a second glance to Lisa. We walked down the hall in silence. The halls were almost all empty, everyone being in the cafeteria. When we reached our office and sat down on the couch, Patrick finally spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry about this Danny," he said, using his pet name for me. "I really wish you could come and I wish I could stay here with you."  
  
"Don't say that Patrick," I said, knowing he felt almost as awful as I did. "This is your big chance to show UNCLE what a whiz you are at mechanics. I'll get my chance soon." I took his hand in mine and squeezed it, to show that I really meant it because I did. "Now you go get those plane tickets. I'm going to collect all the files for you and we'll meet at the cafeteria. I'll give them to you and you can see the great Mr. Kuryakin." Oh, how I didn't like whoever he is. Though I never met him, I had taken an instant dislike to him, even though I knew it wasn't that fair of me.  
  
Patrick left without a word. I stayed on the couch, looking up at the ceiling, trying to stop the tears that were coming into my eyes. I blinked them away and went to my desk. *I wish I could talk to you Areht* I thought. *You're one of my best friends though I've never seen you before. You're the sort of person I can talk to about my troubles.*  
  
I just stayed there like that, maybe for 15 minutes, just staring at my computer. I finally gathered up the Sawyer's case files and left my office, heading for the cafeteria, since Patrick should have gotten the tickets by now. When I got there, all the tables were crowded and it took me a while to find Patrick. I found him at one of the tables with a girl, probably Maggie of the record's department. He seemed to be having a good time so I didn't want to bother him. I looked around for another seat close by. I was surprised to see one seat open, with only one man at a table. I was puzzled by this. Almost all the tables were filled with people, everybody with a friend. But this man was alone, having a whole table to himself. No matter. I went up to him.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here, or are you waiting for someone?" I asked politely. He looked up, looking a little bit surprised. "Oh, please go ahead and take a seat. And no, I'm not waiting for someone." He seemed to have a slight and very soft accent. European or something.  
  
I said thank you and sat down across the table from him, in a way that I can see both the stranger across from me, and Patrick who was sitting in the table behind him. I then studied the man across from me. He was a very, very, handsome man with longish blonde hair which was cut into bangs, pale skin, and very bright, ice blue eyes. He was sitting down so I couldn't tell much about his height but I guessed he was about half a foot taller than me. He was very slim but probably very athletic. He was wearing a dark suit which complemented him nicely. He was not American that much I could tell because of his accent. His accent was hard to place. Maybe European. You could tell he was an enforcement agent by the way he seemed to notice everything which went on around him. He seemed young though for an enforcement agent, maybe in this later twenties or early thirties.  
  
Though he was reading some sort of book, I could tell that he was also studying me. But I knew that there was not much to see. A young woman with wavy brown hair framing an obviously American face. A face a bit too ordinary to be called strikingly beautiful. And I knew that if he looked into my eyes, he would just find chocolate colored eyes which Patrick teasingly called 'brown eyes too serious'.  
  
After a few moments he looked up and we both stared at each other, brown eyes against cool blue eyes. I finally looked away and my eyes strayed to Patrick, who seemed to be captivated by his date.  
  
"I see that you are waiting for your partner, Mr. O'Shay to finally notice that there are other people in the world besides Maggie Miller," the handsome man finally spoke, looking straight into my face.  
  
"How did you know that I'm Patrick's partner," I asked, shocked that he knew about Patrick, though he couldn't see him.  
  
The stranger gave a small, mysterious smile. "I know that you are Danielle Leona, so it was just an educated guess that the man was Patrick O'Shay. Just finished survival school a few weeks ago, and was recently stationed here, right? Born in New York, graduated with honors, received a degree in electronics in a university in England, and is now working together with Mr. Patrick O'Shay as partners. Am I correct or have I missed anything?" He cocked his head slightly to one side and raised one eyebrow.  
  
The more the mysterious stranger spoke, the more dumbfounded I was. How did he know so much?! When I could finally find my voice I answered, "Yes, you most certainly are correct but how."  
  
"That's easy," he said leaning back against his chair. "I always make it my duty to know New York's new recruits. I read your file as soon I came back yesterday, including Mr. O'Shay's."  
  
He pointed to the files I had put on the table. "First case?"  
  
"Well, yes and no," I sighed and decided to tell him about it. He seemed like a really nice guy and besides; I was beginning to like him. "It was going to be my first case with Patrick but then Mr. Waverly decides that he should go with someone else. A certain Mr. Kuryakin something or other." As soon as I said that, the blonde guy choked on the coffee he was drinking.  
  
"Are you OK?" I asked. After he recovered I went on. "I know it's unfair of me to be so judgmental but I wish Mr. Waverly had let me go." Then something dawned on me. "Do you know this Mr. Kuryakin?"  
  
Because he didn't answer me I thought he wouldn't tell me but after a while he said, "Well, let's just say I know about him."  
  
Before I could question him about his strange answer someone laid a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little as the person behind me said, "Well, Illya, be nice and introduce me to your charming friend." I turned around and saw that it was Napoleon Solo! I was amazed at my luck. Today I'm meeting two of the most important UNCLE people in New York! "Hello," I replied coolly, meeting him eye to eye. He sat down next Illya. "You sneaky Russian. Trying to keep her all to yourself. When did you meet?" *So that's where he got his accent. He's Russian! Well that is a surprise. How many more surprises does he have for me?*  
  
"Napoleon," Illya said, sounding exasperated. "You are most annoying, persistent, curious, and most of all, a pest! We only just met!"  
  
"Oh right, you just happened to sit together with this lovely lady, start a conversation, and talk like old friends." Napoleon heaved a sigh. "I'm supposed to believe that?"  
  
"Yes, now stop asking questions and would you please go away," Illya said rolling his eyes. The two looked at each other, glaring. I started laughing out loud. You could tell that though they were arguing, they were probably the best of friends, maybe partners. Come to think of it, I never learned in Napoleon's file about who his partner was. They both were looking at me a little strangely. "Sorry, I couldn't help it! You two are just so funny."  
  
"Is that so," said Illya.  
  
"You still haven't told me who she is." Napoleon was starting to look a little exasperated.  
  
"But I know who you are, Mr. Solo. Your full name is Napoleon Antony Solo, you were born in New York City, born on January 2nd, 1930. Was recruited to New York branch, Section 2 in 1954, and was promoted to chief enforcement agent on September 1962. Am I correct or have I missed something?" I winked at Illya, who was smiling broadly.  
  
During the whole time, Napoleon stared at me blankly. He cleared his throat while looking at Illya and said, "At least someone knows who everybody is."  
  
"Oh, and this is Miss Danielle Leona, new recruit to New York's Section 2." Illya looked smug. Napoleon looked irritated about it all. "Well, I guess it's my turn to tell you about my partner Illya," he said sarcastically. "His full name is Illya Nicko. OUCH!!!"  
  
Illya accidentally spilled some of his hot coffee all over Napoleon. "I'm so sorry, Napoleon! Are you OK?" Napoleon glared at Illya while his friend stared innocently at him. "I'm sure you can change into another change of clothes in your office," Illya told him.  
  
"I guess I'd better." Napoleon did not look at Illya. "In spite of all this, I am very happy to meet you and I hope we can meet again some time, maybe go out to dinner?" he asked me. I chuckled. *Always the perfect gentlemen* I thought. "Mmm, maybe," I countered, knowing I couldn't make any commitment. He smiled and answered, "I'll try to make that maybe into a yes. Until we meet again?" He got up and in a regal manner, took my hand and kissed it. He then left the cafeteria. I looked on after him. He was interesting!  
  
I looked back at Illya. "Your friend is really nice. You two really make a pair."  
  
Illya smiled at that. "I wouldn't exactly put it that way but I guess your right." My new friend suddenly looked at his watch. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I must go back to my office. I've just been given a new assignment and I'll have to get ready." He stood up and I stood up, too. "I hope we can have another one of these conversations soon some time."  
  
"Another time then, Illya," I said, offering my hand. He took it and shook my hand. "Good-bye Danielle." Then he was gone. As I had done with Napoleon, I also stared after him. I didn't notice someone sit in front of me.  
  
"Huh, you're certainly doing well by yourself," April Dancer said, shaking her head in admiration. I met April when I first came here and we immediately became good friends. We had a lot in common. We're both enforcement agents, one of the few woman agents, and we have high goals of reaching the top of Section Two. April Dancer has also most of the same physical features, both of us having shoulder length dark brown hair except hers was lighter. We both also were about the same height, though I'm a little bit slimmer and taller and we both have brown eyes.  
  
She kept on talking. "You're so lucky! It took me weeks to get introduced to Napoleon and Illya when I just came here! And becoming friends with Napoleon's is easy because he loves any woman, but Illya! What did you say to pique his interest?"  
  
I was surprised and flattered by her sudden admiration for me. "Why, I just asked if I could sit down and we just started talking!"  
  
"Well, you must have said something! Illya is one of the most unapproachable and distant man ever! Half the woman in the command will die to be in your place! I mean, to just sit down and talk with Section Two's Number Two agent, Illya Kuryakin!!"  
  
Author's Note: The next chapter, things will start to pick up. What do you think? Please review, I accept both praise and criticism. But please remember I was VERY young when I wrote this! 


	2. Mr Kuryakin!

Author's Note: Here's Part Two! Hope you enjoy it! For those feeling a bit sorry for Danielle, don't worry, at the end of this chapter things will be looking up for her  
Part Two: "Mr. Kuryakin?!"  
  
"What!!! His last name is Kuryakin!!"  
  
"Didn't you know who you were dealing with? Haven't you noticed that most of the people in here were watching you?" April was baffled.  
  
I wasn't listening to her anymore. *Illya is Mr. Kuryakin? I can't believe it! I've made such a fool of myself in front of him!* At first I was embarrassed then I slowly became angry. *How dare he play along with me like that! Why didn't he tell me who he was? Because he thought I wouldn't want to be friends with him? Why is that so important?* I put that thought away from me. Well, if he wasn't going to be honest with me then. I didn't finish that thought. But I was going to carry it out.  
  
April had to leave so after she left I picked up my files and strode over to Patrick.  
  
"Patrick, I know you're going to be late for your flight so while you pack, I'll give Mr. Kuryakin the files and the tickets."  
  
He looked at me surprised. "Are you sure that's safe?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's just that I know you're kind of upset at him. I hope you won't be." I glared at him. ".rude," he finished lamely.  
  
"Just give me the tickets."  
  
After I got the tickets and the directions to Napoleon and Illya's office, I walked quickly away. On the way going there I was thinking of what I would say to him. I was so mad I couldn't think straight so I decided to just say what was on my mind as soon as I got there.  
  
I headed right for the office doors and went in.  
  
Illya was sitting in his desk. He was without his jacket, revealing a black leather shoulder holster and UNCLE special. He was reading a file on his desk. He didn't notice me coming in. Napoleon, who was standing behind Illya and also reading the same file, noticed me.  
  
"Ah, Miss Leona! I didn't think you'd accept my offer so quickly." Illya looked up, smiled at me, and stood up. Before he could speak, I said, "I've brought some files and your tickets for this afternoon, Mr. Kuryakin." I emphasized his name. Illya's grin disappeared. I almost smiled at his expression but I was still upset. Napoleon did not seem to notice the exchange of glances.  
  
"Miss Leona, may I call you Danielle?" I nodded to him but kept my hard gaze on Illya.  
  
Illya interrupted Napoleon, "Could you please go tell Lisa to tell Mr. Waverly that I'm on my way out."  
  
"No problem," Napoleon said grabbing his jacket from his desk. "I haven't seen her in a while. I'll see if she's free for dinner, too. If I'm lucky, that is. See you Danielle." He left and Illya and I were alone.  
  
"So I guess you found out." Illya looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes, I did. Where shall I put the files and the tickets, Mr. Kuryakin." He winced at as I emphasized his name again.  
  
"Please put it here and I wish you would call me Illya."  
  
I paused a moment after putting the files on his desk. "No, I think I'd rather call you Mr. Kuryakin."  
  
"I'm sorry Danielle. I really did not want to take the assignment and I didn't know it was formerly your first case. I don't really know why you're so upset."  
  
"Upset!" I could tell I was about to lose my temper. "I wasn't upset about that but as you do mention it, yes, maybe I am!"  
  
Illya was starting to get angry now, too. "There is no reason to get mad at me. I do as Mr. Waverly tells me to do. That's my job."  
  
"Well you could have refused when you heard it was someone else's assignment, let alone mine! It was important to me! Well, was important to me, now that my first mission will now be always thought up as my second mission." I was fuming. I took a deep breath to try to calm myself down. "And to top it off, you lied to me."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Did too! Not even telling me your name and come to think of it, I bet you spilled your coffee on purpose! How low can you get?!"  
  
"The reason I didn't want you to know is because I wanted to try to get Mr. Waverly to change his mind about sending me." Illya was trying to keep his voice down, too. "Then I was going to tell you who I was but the opportunity did not present itself."  
  
"Well, Mr. Kuryakin, these are the files for your case. I put down some ideas I had about shutting down the security system. I hope you might use them unless you might come up with a better idea. Good-bye." I turned and walked straight out the door.  
  
"Danielle."  
  
I didn't stop.  
  
**********  
  
I left work early and went home. I just had time to say good-bye to Patrick and then I drove home. I lived in an apartment nearby. It was small but homey.  
  
I immediately started my computer, turned on the Internet, sat down, and started writing an e-mail to Areht. I told him the outline of my day, no specifics of course.  
  
Dear Areht, Thank you for e-mail! Happy your back, too! You're e-mail is the only good thing that happened today, though. My work situation is awful. I was just presented an offer for a spot in the (blank), and another took my place! This other person was rude and I sincerely hope I'll not have to work with him! We had an argument this afternoon. You know, it's nice to be able to tell someone about it (or write, as it is). My best friend is gone, I don't have any other close friends, and I don't have any relatives. I'm glad you're there, here, or whatever. Please write back as soon as you can. Please give me some advice I can use. NewYorkGirl  
  
I read over the message once and clicked the send button. I hope he answers soon.  
  
**********  
  
Patrick was back in two days. The mission was a success. Patrick came over to my house for dinner that night and told me all about it after the meal.  
  
"It was really exciting! I don't know how I lived through it!" Patrick was still in a state of excitement. I was so happy for him but a little jealous, too. "Illya and I overrode the security system and went on in, while the rest of the UNCLE team made a diversion. Let me tell you something, Illya's great to have at your side and once you get to know him, he's a really interesting guy." My glare stopped him and he once again tried to finish the story. "Um, ahem, anyway, we got in and found the cell where the doctor was being held. There were two guards waiting inside with both of their guns on us! Right then and there, I thought how this could be my first and last case but before they could start shooting, Illya had pushed me to the side, taken out his Special, and shot both of them before anyone, including me, figured out what was going on! Man, was he fast! Anyway, we got the doctor out of there and we took the fastest flight back to New York. Boy, it was exciting!" He leaned back against the sofa he was sitting on, catching his breath. My heart was also beating fast after hearing his narrative. *If only I could have been there. Stop it I told myself. No use complaining about it, just go on.*  
  
Patrick noticed my mood. "I wish you could have been there, Danny," he said in a quiet voice. "I bet we could have finished the mission in half the time we did."  
  
"No Patrick, you did great. I'm sure that the best that could have been done on that mission was done when you went."  
  
We talked some more and since it was getting late, Patrick said good-by and went back to his apartment, which was only a few blocks away. I went to my computer and reread the e-mail I had gotten earlier that morning from Areht.  
  
Dear NewYorkGirl, Sorry for the delay in writing you back. I've been thinking hard on the advice you asked from me. Well, I am really sorry about your work situation but I do have some advice for you: Keep going, Work Hard! Do not dwell on what happened; keep going on to the next step. Work Hard! If the boss didn't think you were up for the job, show him that you are! Do everything you do well, and he will notice how well you're doing. He will probably give you another chance, I'm sure of it. Areht  
  
I was going to follow his advice.  
  
**********  
  
From then, I became a workaholic. I woke up every morning at 6:00, went for a 30-minute jog then went home and got ready for work. I arrived at headquarters at 8:00 and immediately began studying anything I could get my hands on in the UNCLE files. I enrolled into special UNCLE training course in phys ed., weapons, electronics, and computer. I guess my hard work was paying off because as time went by, there was improvement. Though I obviously wasn't anywhere the best, the other agents began to pay some attention to my enthusiasm. I started meeting and hanging out with other section two agents, especially with April, Mark, and of course Patrick. They were beginning to accept me.  
  
Through all this I did my very best to ignore Illya. I had to admit, it was none of his fault that Mr. Waverly sent him on the mission instead of me, and I also admit I had acted incredibly childishly. But in the back of my mind, I still felt he shouldn't have to played along with me like that. He should have just told me who he was. I ignored him all I could. And to be honest, I couldn't face him. I had acted unprofessional at precisely the moment when I should have been acting just that. Anyway, what's done is done.  
  
I still kept up contact with Areht and we are the best of friends. We can't tell each other any specifics about each other but I catch a few slips here and there. For one thing, he's not married since he once said that because he lives alone, it's always nice to write to someone. Another thing is that he works at all different kinds of hours, because I get messages from him at the craziest times. I wish I knew more about him, what he looked liked. If only we could meet, but that's impossible.  
  
His advice was working though and I was happy. After a few months of working like crazy, it finally paid off. I was called to Waverly's office.  
  
"Good afternoon Miss Leona." Mr. Waverly stood up and beckoned me to sit down.  
  
I sat down and gave a good afternoon.  
  
Mr. Waverly cleared his throat. "I've noticed that you have been receiving quiet a bit of attention. You've been doing extremely well in the special courses."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I've spoken to your instructor and asked if I could take you off the course to go on a special assignment."  
  
I tried to hide my excitement. "What special assignment is that?"  
  
"Special courier work. Taking some top-secret files on a microdot from Rio de Janeiro back here to New York. My secretary will give you the information you'll need."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And Miss Leona. I will need you to take some extra precautions. THRUSH is not happy at the prospect of us having some of their valuable information. I am sure that they have not been tipped off on who will be the courier, but please be on the alert."  
  
"Yes, sir." I stood up and started to walk out the door but I stopped and turned around. I smiled to Mr. Waverly. "And. thank you so much." Mr. Waverly just nodded.  
  
After a short stop getting a dossier from Lisa, I walked, no, almost floated to my office. Courier mission, I know. Not that big a deal. But it was something, and I intended to make the best of it.  
  
"Patrick!" He jumped and whatever he was drinking spilled onto his desk.  
  
"Danielle! Do you have to come into the office mouth first! Come in, then tell me whatever you have to say." He tried wiping up the mess with a napkin.  
  
I smiled smugly. "And you're supposed to be ready for anything. You are supposed to be an enforcement agent. Anyway, Mr. Waverly gave me a courier duty!"  
  
"Really?!" The spilled drink was forgotten. I told him about the meeting with Mr. Waverly. Then together we looked through the files I had gotten. "Well, you better get your traveling bag ready because it says here that your flight to Rio is in 3 hours. Just enough time to read through this thing word for word, get your tickets, and get yourself to the airport."  
  
"I'll be ready in 1 hour."  
  
I was ready in 30 minutes.  
  
Author's Note: Danielle's on a mission! The next chapter will be up soon! But be prepared for the unexpected! Please review and tell me what you think. I was wondering if UNCLE fans are a bit disappointed that Napoleon or Illya are not really main characters in the story. But I'll be having more of our two favorite UNCLE agents in the following chapters! 


	3. A New Friend, An Old Friend

Author's Note: Plenty of action in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Part Three: "A New Friend, an Old Friend."  
  
Rio de Janeiro was a busy airport. All around people from all over the world were rushing about. Brazilians, Americans, Europeans, and even some easterners. Looking outside there was a breathtaking view of the lovely beaches of Guanabara Bay. I could also see Sugar Loaf Mountain! I finally took my eyes off the lovely view and got back to business. I was to wait here for my contact and then together bring the files back to New York by a round-a-bout way. First, a flight to Mexico, then a flight to San Fransisco, then to New York. Hopefully that would shake off any pursuers and bring us safely back home. I sat down on one of the terminal benches and scanned the crowd. There didn't seem to be anybody following me from New York but I couldn't take any chances. Then I spotted him.  
  
Definately THRUSH material. He was wearing a black, heavy suit which was unusual for a hot country unless he was a businessman. But the thing which really made him stand out were his very dark sunglasses. *Suit, dark sunglasses, and an emotionless face staring straight at you. Don't they know that their so conspicuous? Must be known for his muscle, not brains.* I looked at him and smiled. Oh, how he hated that! I smiled all the more! He was uncomfortable and shifted his feet. *Huh, he can stare at other people but can't stand to be stared at.*  
  
I took my gaze off him and pretended to be studying the magazine in my hand. *Where is my contact?* Now, I was starting to get nervous. If there was one THRUSH agent, there were probably more and I couldn't see them. It was no surprise when the THRUSH agent approached me. He sat in the chair next to me.  
  
"Miss, you have a very urgent phone call," he said in a very low voice, not looking at me but looked about the crowd.  
  
"Oh, I hope it's my very favorite uncle," I replied cooly. Underneath, I was tense. My first assignment and I'm already worrying if I'll get another. *Mr. Contact, wherever you are, you better hurry.*  
  
"No, I don't think it's you uncle." He smiled evily. "Maybe from a certain little bird."  
  
"Hmmm, the only little bird that comes to mind is chicken."  
  
He growled back an answer. "You just follow me before my friend," he nodded behind me, "decides to give you a very fatal injury."  
  
I turned to where he had pointed. I mentally kicked myself. *How could I let this stupid THRUSH agent distract me while getting another behind me?* There was another agent behind me in a gray suit. I could see the bad end of a gun pointed right at me underneath his coat. I might have a chance and be able to duck before he fired and knock out the jerk next to me. The problem was that it was to crowded and I didn't want any innocent bystanders hurt or killed. I decided to play it his way.  
  
"I guess I don't have a choice, though I'd rather speak to my uncle."  
  
"Oh, I don't think your uncle will be talking for a long time, maybe never." He chuckled. I hoped he hadn't killed the contact and gotten the microdot. I picked up my travel bag and followed him out of the main terminal with his friend trailing close behind. We kept on walking until we went into a private hangar which was very, very empty. I was led into a small office. Inside was only a small desk bare of anything, a deskchair, and a chair in front of the desk. The only exits was the door we came in through, a window with the blinds shut, and a back door. *I got to get out of here.*  
  
There was no chance though. They sat me down on the chair and tied me to it. Tightly if I might add.  
  
They took my travel bag and started to search through it. Rather roughly, and the more they looked, the more they seemed to get impatient and upset. They started tearing my things apart. *How dare they! If I could just get my hands... At least those dopes didn't tie my feet together. If they could just get close enough...* I studied by enemies.  
  
The guy with the sunglasses was very tall, maybe 6 foot 2. He was also very muscular but not very bright. Now, his companion was the one to watch. Though he was shorter, maybe an inch taller than me, his brown eyes were cold and emotionless. He was the one to watch for. After about a half an hour of tearing my things apart, they finally put their attention on me.  
  
"All right, where is it." The guy in the sunglasses spoke angrily. His friend just watched me sullenly.  
  
"I don't know a thing you're talking about." It was better to play dumb rather than give them an inkling that I knew what they were talking about.  
  
Muscle guy heaved a disgusted sigh. "You know what I mean, the microdot."  
  
"I'm really sorry to say this but I really don't know what you're talking about. I don't even like to have anything to do with THRUSH!" I knew I was on dangerous grounds but if I might get them riled up, they might make an opening for me.  
  
The two looked at each other and then back at me. The shorter one finally spoke. "Well, you'd better know what I mean. We found your contact and he didn't have it on him. So he must have given it to you. So give it." I could hear the menace in his voice as he said, "Or we'll just have to take you to THRUSH central and get the information in a very... unpleasant way." He picked up his gun which he had put on the desk and came to stand right in front of me. He saw the look of terror in my eyes. "Don't worry. This is harmless. When you wake up you'll only have a minor headache. It will be the least of your problems." He aimed the gun at me.  
  
Two things happened right then. I kicked both my legs to hit the sensitive part of his kneecaps. His feet crumpled beneath him and he fell. At the same time, someone rushed into the room from the back door and turned off the lights before anyone could figure it out. Because of the heavy blinds on the windows I couldn't see anything but I could still hear. I could hear a fight going on, probably between muscle guy and whoever he was who came in. *What about the short guy?* I felt around with my foot to feel if he was still on the ground. He wasn't. My eyes began to adjust to the dark. I was correct, two people were fighting. Muscle guy was much bigger than the other but my supposed rescuer was much more skilled. He was able to clip the guy on the chin and when the THRUSH agent leaned over, the smaller one knocked him out with a karate chop to the middle of his shoulderblades. But it wasn't over. The remaining THRUSH agent aimed his gun at my deliverer. Before he was able to shoot, I was able to give out a warning.  
  
"Behind you!"  
  
He whirled around and hit the agent's gun hand with a hard kick. The gun went flying and before the THRUSHie could recover, the attacker threw a hard punch to his stomach. He then knocked him out by bringing down his elbow hard on the back of the THRUSH's neck. The whole fight had taken only maybe half a minute. I was amazed at what I saw. I found my voice.  
  
"Well, you certainly did a good job of disposing them! And may I ask on whose side are you on?"  
  
The man went to the light switch and turned on the lights.  
  
It couldn't be. It just couldn't be! But no, there was no mistaking the slight, blond Russian UNCLE agent.  
  
"Illya?!"  
  
He smiled the smile I remembered so clearly from our first, and disastrous encounter. He was wearing his usual black suit and tie and didn't seem one bit ruffled after the fight. "The one and only. Or should I say, Mr. Kuryakin?" His tone was teasing but I still blushed. This was not how I imagined it would be if I ever saw him again.  
  
Embarrassed that he remembered how rude I was to him the last time we met, I covered it by snapping back. "I guess I might call you Illya if you'll please untie me." He took out a small knife from a hidden knife- holder in his sleeve. "Hey, is that sleeve knife-holder thing new?" I asked, curious because I've never seen it before.  
  
"Yes it is. Sit still so I can cut these ropes."  
  
As he started to cut through my bonds, I questioned him. "Are you my contact or were you just passing by? And if you were, where on earth were you, waiting for the grand finale? And come to think of it..."  
  
"Will you please be quiet for one second and I'll answer your questions once we get on our flight." He finished cutting the bonds and helped me stand up. I felt my hands tingling, the blood rushing back to them. I rubbed my sore wrists together and I could already see that I had serious rope burns. Illya inspected my wrists. "I have some ointment you can put on later. Come on, we better hurry." I ignored him and went to the desk.  
  
"Oh, my goodness, look at my stuff!" I hadn't really concentrated on what those goons had done to my things and when I looked now, they were in pieces. "At least my wallet is intact along with my passport and ID."  
  
Illya was getting impatient. "Do you know what time our flight leaves?" "Yeah, at 4:30, so we got plenty of time..." I looked at my watch which was reading 4:05. "Ahem, maybe we don't. Let's get going." I pocketed my wallet, passport, and ID. We left my ruined things and ran to the main terminal to board our flight.  
  
**********  
  
We had been able to catch the flight, getting seats in first class. We were sitting side by side and soon after take off, Illya had taken out his laptop and started fooling around with it. For a few minutes we didn't talk but then I couldn't take the tense silence any longer.  
  
"Mr. Kuryakin..."  
  
"I thought you were going to call me Illya." Tap, tap, tap. He still continued to ignore me and kept doing whatever he was doing on his laptop.  
  
"I said maybe." I sighed and guessed this was a good a chance as ever. "Illya..." He finally looked up at me. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you before when we first met. It was extremely childish of me. Worst of all, when I was trying to prove I was professional enough to handle the case, I was acting the exact opposite. And when you just didn't tell me..."  
  
"Now it's my turn to apologize for not telling you who I was and for embarrasing you. I guess we're even."  
  
I was so happy he responded that way. I said seriously, "Yeah, maybe. Just let's forget about it OK?"  
  
"All right..."  
  
"And tell me what in the world is going on."  
  
Illya looked sheepish. "Sorry. Look what I have here on the computer." I leaned over so I could get a good look at the screen. "A few days ago, I was able to... break into a THRUSH satrap in London..."  
  
"Just happened to break in?"  
  
"Yes, don't interrupt. I was able to through their computer systems and steal their list of pretty high levelTHRUSH agents in London, along with addresses. I input all the information, here, into my laptop, get out, and contact New York."  
  
"Then why were those THRUSH agents looking for a microdot, not a laptop?"  
  
"Because in my communications to New York I gave misleading information saying it was on a microdot in case THRUSH was tapping our conversation. And they were." On his laptop he showed me the list of THRUSH personnel he had stolen. It was a list containing maybe 20 to 30 names.  
  
"Wow, no wonder THRUSH is so eager to get their hands back on this." Something still didn't make quiet sense. "Illya, when those guys were talking to me, they said that they had captured my contact and he didn't have it on him. If you're the contact than how..."  
  
"That was easy. I spotted the five agents as soon as I got off the plane so I was ready for them. They split up into two groups, one to catch me and the other to capture you. I let THRUSH try to chase me down all over the airport." His expression did not change but I could see a hint of humor in his eyes. "I knew you would be fine if you can talk back to an UNCLE superior."  
  
I blushed. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or as an insult. Anyway, you still haven't answered my question."  
  
"I decided they were taking too much of my time so I decided to capture them. All three are probably in the hospital nursing a headache right now, but no matter. What matters is that I managed to persuade one of them to contact the other two and tell them that I was caught and searched in vain for the 'microdot'."  
  
"You just happened to be able to persuade one of them." I made my tone sarcastic.  
  
"It wasn't that hard, I had a gun," he said. I chuckled. I had realized how nice he was the first time we met but now that I was talking to him, I realized it even more. The rest of the flight was spent in a companiable silence.  
  
**********  
  
We landed in Mexico without a hitch and we boarded our next flight San Fransisco. Got there also without any trouble and got on a private UNCLE jet to New York.  
  
As we settled down comfortably for our night flight to New York, I sighed deeply. "What's wrong?" my companion asked. Illya seemed very tired after a few days without sleep. I knew how he felt.  
  
"I used to love flying in airplanes, going to wonderful places and loving the sense of being in the air. Now I hate it." He laughed quietly. He was not the type to burst out laughing but the type you can tell when he's laughing to himself.  
  
I laid down on one of the couches in the private jet and yawned. "Good night, see you in the morning." The agent didn't answer. He was already asleep.  
  
**********  
  
Sitting heavily into my computer chair, I checked my mail. Getting home after being away for only 3 and a half days, stopping at 4 places was tiring. I could sleep for a week if only there was no work tomorrow. I rubbed my eyes. *So this is how much work it is to be an enforcement agent.* But this trip did not discourage me, it made me more determined to do my work well.  
  
As the Internet connected and I checked my normal mail, I clicked on INTERNET and proceeded to check up my chat mail. *Yep, mail from Areht!* I opened it.  
  
Dear NewYorkGirl, Sorry, I'll be gone again for a while. Business trip. I just wanted to say that I've really enjoyed your letters and I'm starting to think of you as one of my friends. I'm a type of a loner and I don't have many, friends that is. I might be back in eight days. Till then. Areht  
  
P.S. Do you want to meet?  
  
*Meet? MEET?!* That word set me off. *Meet me?* I didn't know if I what to be excited, happy, pleased... or scared. I had to think about this. Already though, I had made up my mind that I wanted to meet Areht  
  
**********  
  
"Patrick, stop pestering me."  
  
"So your telling me that you've forgiven him and your gonna be friends. Huh, huh?"  
  
"Yes, I've forgiven him, and no, we're not being friends, just acquaintences." I snapped. Getting up was so difficult that morning so I had skipped my morning jog today. I was also a little late for work so I was little grumpy when I got to headquarters. In the office along with me was Patrick, April, and her partner, Mark Slate. We were all having some coffee.  
  
"That's good. You know he's not such a bad guy once you get to know him. He was one of the first people to help me fit in here in New York when I was stationed here." Mark was British and was stationed here in New York only a few years ago. In that few years he had risen in the section two department and had become partners with April. He had sandy brown hair cut short and was maybe about 6 foot tall. He was not big as Napoleon Solo, yet not as slim as Illya. He was inbetween and athletic.  
  
"That's because you didn't have such a rocky start with him as I did."  
  
"Yeah, you're right about that. My first encoutner wasn't that explosive." Besides Illya and probably Napoleon, the only ones who knew about that situation were the people in this room. I meant to keep it that way.  
  
"Illya is a really nice guy, not to mention handsome," April remarked.  
  
I wanted to change the subject, fast. "Oh, did you know that I might be able to meet my mystery friend Areht?" That certainly stopped them. They were all looking at me, shocked.  
  
"Are you serious?! That's terrific!" April was the first one to recover, the others just shortly behind. "So when, where, how?" "Yeah, so tell us all the details!"  
  
"I didn't say it was set, I said maybe." I was flattered by all the attention I was getting. It was nice having good friends. I told them about the e-mail I had received the night before.  
  
"Well hurry up and write him and get an answer and tell the minute you get a reply," April said as Mark and she got up to leave, them being in the office for so long.  
  
"Promise, the minute he replys." They left the office to Patrick and me. After a few more minutes, Patrick left for the UNCLE lab. Patrick had recently been going to the UNCLE lab to help with Research and Development department, where UNCLE gadgets are made. I also made my way to the gym to make up for my morning jog.  
  
Author's Note: Please tell me what you think of my story! Press the 'submit' review button! 


	4. A Training Session

Author's Note: Here's another chapter! Please review after reading! This was an especially hard chapter to right since I'm trying to keep up with the guidelines of the "You've Got Mail" and "Shop Around the Corner" plot. Sorry if MFU fans might find Illya a bit out of character. :S Please forgive!  
  
Special thanks and acknowledgements to my terrific friend, Maria Kanai! Maria who helped me in real life to choreograph the fight scenes in this chapter and the chapters to come. THANKS!  
  
Part Four: "A Training Session."  
  
Dear Areht,  
  
*Now, what do I write?* I wondered. I was back home now and composing my letter to my friend. I paused for a long time then continued writing.  
  
Thank you for your e-mail. And yes, I do want to meet with you! How many times have I dreamed of this moment! I've been thinking what you would look like. Are you tall, short, do you hav dark hair or light hair, do you have brown eyes or blue eyes, what is your family background? Don't tell me. I'll soon find out. Could you please write and tell me when you're available? I'll probably be available this whole week after 5 o'clock. I'll try to make it whenever you're free. Write back quickly.  
  
NewYorkGirl  
  
Oh, I do hope he'll be able to make it this week.  
  
**********  
  
I could shout! I could fly! I could do anything! I was going to meet Areht tomorrow! I had just received an e-mail from him right after my morning jog, saying that he was free tomorrow. I am to meet him at 6 o'clock at a café which was only about ten minutes from my apartment. I was so excited that I had almost been late for my enforcement agent class scheduled for that morning. I ran to the New York UNCLE headquarters and made it just in time for my class.  
  
"Good morning everyone," my instructor, Mr. Alan Spencer said. "Today we have a full class if everyone has noticed." I had been in such a rush to get into my seat that I hadn't looked around. Patrick was here of course, and so is April and Mark, and. Napoleon and Illya! *What are they doing here?! They never attend any classes!* I turned to Mr. Spencer for an explanation.  
  
"Today you are all going to be taking some very special tests in electronics, self-defense, and weapons. Mr. Waverly some of UNCLE's top agents to observe and participate in some classes." *Probably to check out the newer recruits.* All I could think of was to not mess up today.  
  
First I would like to have everyone to take their tests that are right in front of you." There were groans all around me, including my own. I hated tests! *Well, might as well get it over with.* Everyone including me concentrated on the paper in front of us.  
  
**********  
  
"Everyone, please take out your UNCLE specials and hit the targets." I sighed. The test wasn't so bad, at least I had to concentrate a little to take it but shooting targets was easy! I took out my gun from the holster in the small of my back and shot away at my target without really concentrating. I was concentrating more on my date with Areht tomorrow. *What will he look like?* I kept thinking over and over.  
  
"Danielle!" I snapped to attention. "Are you paying attention?" My instructor was staring at me.  
  
I was caught. "Well, sir, um, I."  
  
He smiled. "Because if you are, I would like to congratulate you on your progress." I looked at my target and was astonished. Five of my bullets had gotten in the circle outside the center and even got one a bit off center but still in the bull's eye! *Maybe if I had concentrated more, I could have hit dead center. I have improved!*  
  
I walked out of the firing range and with the other agents went into the firearms rooms.  
  
"Good job everyone. Big improvement."  
  
Mr. Spencer next led us into the gym. I grinned. Now we were getting into my territory. Martial arts. I was the one of the top of my class but that was only with the newer enforcement agents. I didn't know how well Napoleon, Mark, and April were and what I've seen of Illya, knew that he was probably the one to look out for.  
  
"Get into your workout clothes and be back here in 10 minutes." I headed out for the ladies locker room.  
  
**********  
  
"Turner, Banks, on the mat. 5 minutes time limit," our instructor said. Diane Turner was American with a strong southern accent, Alabama all the way. She was a petite blond with a degree in languages and could speak at least six languages. Tanya Banks was also a petite and blonde woman with European descent, though she was born and spent most of her life in Korea. There she grew up learning about combat training, including martial arts, fencing, and kickboxing. Diane Turner and Tanya Banks obeyed the instructor and stepped onto the mat. When Mr. Spencer blew his whistle, the match began.  
  
It was nice to get into some comfortable clothes. Though I was able to wear nice pants instead of a skirt in headquarters, I'd rather wear my stretch spats. On top I wore a long-sleeved black shirt with a belt and my hair up in a ponytail so my hair will be out of the way during my match. *Wonder who I'll be paired up with?* I knew that if I won my first match, I'd be put together with another winner for a second match. I wondered if any of the senior agents would be participating.  
  
The match between Diane and Tanya ended with Tanya flipping the other girl over her shoulder. "All right, good job Tanya. Next, O'Shay and Jones."  
  
Patrick went onto the mat along with his opponent, Harry Jones. I knew that Harry was no match for Patrick. For one thing, Patrick was taller than the 5 foot 8 man and outweighed him. Another thing was that Harry was a very timid man, very quiet and always having his head in a book. He was a genius in the lab though and had studied criminal psychology.  
  
With the shrill sound of the instructor's whistle, the match started. After a few seconds of unsuccessful moves from either side, Patrick pretended to lean on his right but instead leaned to the left and tripped Harry by sweeping his leg from the right. Harry was ready and fell lightly though and got up before Patrick could pin him down. But Patrick was also fast and grabbed the other arms and flung him onto the mat. After a brief struggle, Pat had pinned him down good and Harry couldn't move.  
  
"Great O'Shay! And Harry, lots of improvement. I liked the way you were ready for your opponent to trip you." Patrick had a triumphant look on his face and though Harry lost, he was also beaming from Spencer's compliment. Patrick came over to sit next to me and I gave him thumbs up. "Good job Pat!"  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "What, you didn't think I could do it?" I put on a face of mock innocence. "Well, I had my doubts."  
  
April and Sylvie Rogers were next on the mat. Both women were also in the same type of clothes as mine: stretch pants, shirt, and belt. Sylvie Rogers was an American as was April, very tall with bright red hair and green eyes. She was an excellent pilot and could fly, drive, and operate almost any vehicle.  
  
The two circled each other. Just as the other woman was about to grab and pull her down on to the mat, April cart wheeled to Sylvie's right and dropped her to the ground from behind. It was my first time to see her use martial arts and was impressed by what I saw.  
  
As April started walking back to her chair, I heard Mark whisper to her. "Show off." April swatted his shoulder in return. *You can tell that they're partners. They're always joking and teasing one another.* I smiled thinking that it was they same way between Patrick and me.  
  
Napoleon and Mark were up next. They were wearing the usual judo outfit, Napoleon white with a black belt and Mark black with a white belt. As I watched them, I could tell that it was going to be a difficult match. Napoleon was calm and you could tell he was more experienced, but Mark was a little younger and quicker. The match ended at a draw.  
  
Soon after I was called along with Dick Sumpter. Dick was a dark Canadian, an excellent athlete and a formidable opponent with a fencing saber.  
  
I had no trouble finishing this bout though with ease. Though he was much bigger than me, I was able to grab hold of his right arm with my left arm and then put my right leg right behind them. Then with my right hand I started to push him down onto the floor but then I noticed something. If he fell now, my other foot, which was in the way, could get caught and I would seriously injure my ankle. I had a few seconds delay getting my foot out of the way, then pushed him down. Good thing he was slow to react. Before he could get up, I had his arms locked. I was hoping that I wouldn't get in trouble from the teacher about getting my foot in the way but luckily, no one had noticed.  
  
Mr. Spencer called on the next team as we both resumed our seats. After about two more bouts, Illya was called up. He was wearing a black with a white belt but what stood out most was his expression of absolute calm. I had seen it on him also at the airport and during the test we took today. *How can he stay so calm?*  
  
He studied his opponent, Maiko Kitamura. Maiko is Japanese and she is very small, maybe only 5 foot 4. But I knew she could lay me down flat if given the smallest opportunity. She was small but smart and very quick.  
  
The two circled each other, wary of each other, close but not close enough. Maiko struck first, trying to hit him with a high kick but Illya blocked it with his lower arm. As Maiko tried to kick him again with her other leg, Illya moved away and pushed her to the side, trying to trip her with his feet but she was already moving out of the way. They faced each other again, waiting for the first move. Then Illya did a move that I've never seen someone do before. He jumped and using his feet, he got hold of Maiko's neck and pulled her down onto her back. They both fell but Maiko wasn't expecting it so when she fell down hard, the breath was knocked out of her. Illya had already gotten up and had her arms pinned in a classic judo move when Maiko finally took a deep, shaky breath. (! This move which Illya pulls was done in "The Five Daughters Affair" by Illya)  
  
Illya got up. He helped Maiko up and she smiled at him. "Thank you Mr. Kuryakin. I didn't expect that."  
  
Finally, a hint of a smile appeared on his face. They both returned to their seats. Napoleon made a face to his partner. "Illya, I keep on telling you, it's impolite to show off and you should let a lady win. Don't you ever listen to what I'm always telling you?"  
  
Illya snorted. "It depends if the lady is going to knock you out or not." Napoleon started to retort but was silenced by the instructor's glare. Illya smirked at him. Another team was called and when Mr. Spencer's attention was taken of them, Napoleon said, "So you're scared now that a lady could knock you out, huh? I didn't think you were the type to run away from a lady."  
  
"No, I'm not the one who runs away from ladies. And you are not one to tell me about ladies." I was not the only one who chuckled right then. Besides me who heard Illya was April, Mark, and Maiko.  
  
Napoleon shook his head. "That's not at all funny. You don't have any sense of humor."  
  
I then went to sit back with the older enforcement agents when Mr. Spencer's back was turned. "I just wanted to say how great you guys were. I've never seen anyone finish a bout so quickly, besides Maiko." All of them grinned from the compliment.  
  
April sidled up next to me. "I thought you were sensational! You're good, too! Just think if we were on an assignment together. We females would be able to show how to get things right. " I smiled at that thought.  
  
April was then called up along with another trainee and it was silent for a while.  
  
"You're pretty quick with you're feet." I almost jumped a foot off the ground then realized that Illya had come up behind me.  
  
I sighed, a little disappointed in myself for not hearing him. "Don't do that! How do you do that anyway?"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"I mean, the way you can sneak up on people so quietly. You nearly scared me out of my wits. I hate people doing that."  
  
Smiling, Illya said, "Well, I have to be sneaky in this business. It's the only way to spy."  
  
"What did you mean about me being quick on my feet?"  
  
"When you fought with young Sumpter. You almost got your feet caught."  
  
I flushed in embarrassment. I couldn't believe he had noticed it. I did not like it when people corrected me or noticed my mistakes. "What should I have done then?"  
  
He seemed surprised at how I reacted. "I meant it as a compliment. You act as if you might be upset with me."  
  
History seemed to repeat itself. I was getting mad at him again. How can he criticize me like that?! I didn't speak, afraid that I'll snap.  
  
Illya looked straight in to my face. "You're mad at me again."  
  
"Oh, go away."  
  
"I keep making you get upset. Is it something wrong with me, or you?"  
  
I lost my temper, right then and there. As I started to bite back at him, I heard Alan Spencer call, "Illya, Danielle, I want you to go onto the mat."  
  
Illya and I just froze for a second until Napoleon leaned over to us. "I bet you that the young lady beats you, Illya." Illya grimly said back to him, "I wouldn't bet on this match." He glanced at me. "I might win. Or she might kill me." With that he got up and went to the middle of the floor. I stood up to follow him.  
  
"Hey." I turned around to see Pat whispering to me. "He's right you know. You've got murder in your eyes." I ignored him.  
  
"Five minutes." Alan Spencer looked at his watch. "OK, begin."  
  
I took a deep breath to calm myself. *Don't give into anger. You could make a grave mistake that way. Have a clear head.* Illya watched me warily as I also watched him, wondering if I should let him make the first move or should I. I didn't have time to decide because he threw a kick for my left shoulder to unbalance me. He almost would have, too if I hadn't right then and there rolled onto the floor to the right. Before I could get up though, Illya was about to pin my legs so he could then grab my arms in an arm lock. My reflexes were working though and with free leg tried to kick him across the head. My foot did not make any contact though because he already up and in a ready stance.  
  
I was astonished and dumbfounded. I had seen him fight before but never realized just how fast he was! I had to admit I admired him for that. And only for that, since he certainly didn't think of others.  
  
I pretended to move to the right then moved in quickly from the left. I tried grab his right hand and throw him over my shoulder but instead he used the momentum to flip on my back and moved away a distance. I stopped for a second. *That was supposed to work! Whatever, better think of a better way to best him.*  
  
I again made the first move and went down low and swung with my right leg to trip him. Rather than move out of the way or trip, he also bent low, grabbed my swinging leg with his left hand and with his other hand pushed me off balance. As he tried to move forward to pin though, I was able to push him away with my free foot. When he could recover, I was already off the ground and in a waiting stance.  
  
He made a wry face. "Pretty good."  
  
I copied his expression. "So are you." Then we resumed. For the rest of the time it was the same thing. When I think that I might be able to get him, he always bests me with another way out or a totally new move I've never learned before. It took all of my concentration to just know where he is because he was so fast. The match finally ended with Mr. Spencer's whistle blast. I was hot and sweating and Illya was in the same condition though his face did not betray any of his feelings.  
  
"Good job both of you. All right, that's all for today everyone, you have the rest of the day off." There were smiles all around and even some hurrahs. I was too pooped to say or do anything.  
  
"Except." Everyone stopped. ".Mr. Waverly wants Mr. Solo, Kuryakin, Slate, and Dancer to report to his office immediately."  
  
Napoleon, April, and Mark froze, shocked. Illya of course did not change his expression at all. Napoleon recovered, grimaced, and said, "Well, guess we'd better see what the old man wants." They all rushed to the locker room to get changed except for Illya who just walked over to me. I did not look at him but he positioned his face so it was looking right into mine.  
  
"Danielle, I wish you wouldn't be mad with me. I don't know what I said to make you upset." He gave a frustrated sigh.  
  
A secret spy, but still clueless. I was tired, upset, and in no mood to talk with. him. "Oh, just go away." I marched to the woman's locker room to shower and change clothes.  
  
This wasn't much of a good day.  
  
Author's Note: Please review! Tell me what you think! 


	5. Disappointments and a New Mission

Author's Note: INCREDLY hard chapter to write! Basing it on the movies was difficult since Illya is too good of a character. ;) Anyway, please tolerate this chapter, things will start looking up in the next few chapters.  
  
Part Five: "Disappointments and a New Mission."  
  
I was back in my office, just relaxing after a vigorous morning with Patrick. He was sitting at his desk, working but I could tell that he was watching me. I waited for him to finally say something.  
  
He did after a while and just looked at me. I just looked back, knowing what he was going to say in a minute.  
  
"What is it with you and Illya?! Whenever you're together it's like gasoline and fire, what results is an explosion!" he asked.  
  
"It's none of your business Pat."  
  
"What's worse is that innocent people are affected! You're my partner, when you're not happy, I'm not happy." I sighed, knowing that there was nothing that could make him leave me alone. "Pat, I do admit that Illya is a marvelous agent, one of the best and probably is the best. But." I looked him straight in the eye, just to make sure he got it, "that doesn't mean I have to like him."  
  
Patrick did not answer and we left it at that. I took out my gun from my belt holster and began clean it. Even though I haven't used it ever before except in the practice range, I still had my responsibility in keeping it cleaned. *I wonder when I'll ever use this gun outside UNCLE headquarters*, I thought ruefully.  
  
Patrick and I were startled when we heard the telephone ring on his desk. For a few seconds Patrick just stared at it. "Well, aren't you ever going to answer it?" I teased him. "You look as if you've never heard that telephone ring before."  
  
"Ha, Ha. Very funny." He replied dryly. "Actually, this is only the third time I've heard it ring in here." He picked up the phone. "Patrick O'Shay speaking...yes... Miss Leona too?...yes, right away." He put the phone back, jumped up and began putting his jacket on.  
  
I started to get impatient. "Sooooo, aren't you going to tell me anything?"  
  
Patrick looked at me slyly. "Maybe I'd better keep you in suspense."  
  
"You do and you'll be sorry."  
  
"Okay, Okay!! I was only joking. Mr. Waverly wants us at the debriefing room immediately. So hop to it!"  
  
I put my gun back in its place and ran after Patrick who was already out the door and at the end of the hall.  
  
When we got to our destination, it was crowded in there. I looked around studying the place. I'd never been in here, only once when I had gotten a tour of headquarters and even then, only for few minutes. It was a large room with a big revolving round table in the center, much like Mr. Waverly's table, except maybe a little bigger. There was a big map in the center of the table, also an overhead projector. Most of the chairs were filled with many of the people who had been in the training class that morning: Napoleon, Illya, April, Mark, Dick Sumpter, and Sylvia Rogers, including Mr. Waverly and Mr. Spencer. We took some empty seats and after a few moments, Maiko Kitamura and Tanya Banks came into the room and also sat down.  
  
After everyone had settled down and the room became quiet, Mr. Waverly began. "First, I would like to congratulate everyone today on their classes. You have been chosen to take on a special assignment." My heart fluttered. *A real assignment! A real assignment! I'm finally going to be on a mission!*  
  
Mr. Waverly continued. "We have a very grave situation on our hands. More specifically, we are dealing with a double agent." There were shocked glances all around. Everyone was thinking, a double agent? Who? I too was shocked with the news.  
  
"This double agent has recently been selling UNCLE information and UNCLE agent's whereabouts of all over the world to THRUSH. All we know about this agent is that he has only recently begun to sell information. We found out from one of our agents in Rome that a large sum of money has been sent from a THRUSH satrapy there to Japan. We believe that the money will be used to pay off the double agent, whether face to face or by communication we don't know. We do know that the agent will be paid off by the end of this week, that being four days away. I want all you agents to go to Japan, find this double agent or if the case is, find out who he is, and put him in our custody." He went on and on but I wasn't paying much attention.  
  
*I can't believe it! My dream is coming true! I'll be able to go on a mission, and with what prestige! The chief enforcement agent himself along with many of the best. Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin, the best of all UNCLE; Mark Slate and April Dancer, another legendary team; Partners Maiko Kitamura and Tanya Banks and another team Dick Sumpter and Sylvia Rogers. I couldn't wait till we left tomorrow. Wait a minute?! Tomorrow I'm meeting Areht!* I was in a panic. My great chance to meet with Areht but also my dream of going on an assignment were at stake! How could I choose! I hoped that the plane to Japan was going to be late at night.  
  
**********  
  
I was so happy that the flight to Japan was going to leave at 11:30 p.m. so I would be able to catch my date with Areht. I was at home now, after a whole afternoon of studying maps, memorizing our mission data, and getting our fake ID and passports ready. The whole group hadn't talked almost none at all, each busy with his or her own thoughts and getting ready. Illya had ignored me totally and I, too, had not looked him in the eye almost the whole afternoon. I was a happy that I would be traveling with Pat, April, and Mark on the same flight, Napoleon and Maiko on an earlier flight and the rest on a later one. I was also a little disappointed that I would have to be traveling with Illya and April (I didn't mind April) to Yokohama from Tokyo to meet Illya's friend, an informant who would probably have some information about where the cash to pay the double agent, THRUSH satrap or otherwise. The others would be working at Tokyo UNCLE Headquarters, trying to figure out where the cash was going to be sent and to whom. Once we get to that stage, we'd plan on our next move.  
  
I cleared my head of work and set my mind on that evening. I was going to chat with him for a few minutes, not saying anything about my job of course, then tell him I'll have to leave because I'm going on a trip. I got changed into a comfortable knee length skirt and a nice shirt, wanting to look nice. I then pinned a corsage rose on my shirt so Areht will be able to recognize me. I left my apartment at exactly fifteen minutes before six o'clock, wanting to get there a little bit early. I walked at a normal rate, getting there a few minutes before six.  
  
I was able to get a table with two chairs facing each other in the back wall of the café. It had become a habit for me to sit with my back to the wall, that way being able to observe what's going on around me. Being an agent, you put your back on something or someone you can trust.  
  
I ordered coffee and waited. And waited. I looked at my watch which read 6:05. *He could be a just a few minutes late.* I had plenty of time to catch my flight, as long as I left by seven o'clock.  
  
More time had passed when I ordered a refill for my coffee. It was now 6:10. I felt a wave a despair hit me. *Won't he come? Oh, please, do come. I've been waiting for so long to meet you.* I stared into my coffee, feeling as black as it looked when I heard the bell on the café door jingle as someone came in. I looked up expectantly. Or is expectantly the word? I didn't know what to except! As I had said in my letter, tall, short, light, dark, big, small. I didn't know what he looked like. But I didn't expect this.  
  
Oh, no. Oh, no no no. I shut my eyes and opened them again. Why does he have to be here! Of all days, of all places, of all times.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Ms. Leona. Excuse me but do you realize that your mouth is hanging open?" Illya said politely. He was as usual wearing his dark suit except he was wearing a trench coat over it.  
  
I snapped my mouth shut but inside I was seething.  
  
He took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack near the back of the wall where I sat. He gestured to the empty seat that was across from me. "Is this seat open?" Before I could reply he sat in it.  
  
I found my voice and I struggled to keep it calm. "No it isn't and I'm waiting for someone so if you would mind and just go away!"  
  
"I'll just stay here until your friend arrives." He looked at his watch. "My, is your friend late?"  
  
I was just about to blow up at him when a waiter arrived. He asked Illya, "Is there anything I could get you sir?"  
  
*Him staying! No way!* "Oh, no. He's not saying. He's leaving right now..."  
  
"Coffee, just black please, thank you," Illya said, ignoring me. As the waiter went out to complete the order, I finally had a chance to say something. "Listen Mr. Kuryakin. I did not invite you here to sit with me moreover I don't want you here at all so will you just kindly, I'm sorry, if you are kind, LEAVE!"  
  
"You certainly are in a foul mood today."  
  
I snapped back. "It's because of a certain company I'm keeping." Why wouldn't he go away! I looked toward the door, hoping Areht will come and save me from this predicament. Maybe then Illya would take a hint and leave. But where was Areht?  
  
"Just because of me you're being unkind and snappish?" He paused for a second as the waiter came back and placed his coffee in front of him. After we were alone again he asked curiously, "When your friend comes, are you going to extend the courtesy of being mean to him, too?"  
  
I looked at him in shock. The nerve of him! Saying something like that! I replied coolly. "No I would not. Because the person whose coming to meet is kind, totally selfless, always thinking of me, and taking care of me. He gives me advice and encouragement, while you seem to like criticizing me and putting me down. No, I would not be mean to him." Finished, I watched to see his reaction. Nothing, nothing! Not even a hint of anger, a hint of worry, a hint of hurt, nothing! He just sat there, looking at me his face totally composed, drinking coffee.  
  
I looked at my watch again. 6:17.  
  
"But he's not here," the Russian said. "You say that he is kind, totally selfless, and always thinking of you, then if he is, where is he?"  
  
He had me in a corner there because I was thinking the exact same thing. But I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing what I was thinking. "Even if he was late or doesn't show up, it's because he has a good reason. Not just those little silly reasons, but a good reason. You see, he's not the type who would even think of hurting other people's feeling, unlike you."  
  
I saw a quick flash of hurt cross his face but disappear almost as instantly. Then I thought about what I said then felt ashamed. *How could I have said such a thing? I'm getting mad at him for something that is not his fault in the least!* I tried to open my mouth to apologize but nothing came out. But even before I tried Illya stood up and got his coat. "I guess this is my cue to leave. Good-bye Danielle." And he was gone.  
  
I felt awful. For one thing, I had gotten mad at Illya about being unfair and unreasonable when I was the one actually attacking him and not giving him a chance. I almost felt like crying. Another thing. Areht still hadn't arrived. I waited as long as I could but at 7:00, gave up and left the café.  
  
**********  
  
"So, how did it go? You haven't said one word except for hello at the airport. You can tell me." April looked inquiringly into my face. We were on the plane heading for Seattle, Washington to catch another flight to Hawaii, then to Japan. And throughout the whole time from the airport to getting on the plane I had remained silent. I wasn't brooding or upset, but thinking about Areht and mostly Illya. I still couldn't believe I said those things to him and I still couldn't believe that Areht hadn't come. Even when I had gotten home, no e-mail had come through, no messages. I then had quickly packed my carry-on bag, gotten to the airport to meet Patrick, April, and Mark, and here I am.  
  
I shook myself out of my reverie and looked at April. I could tell by her expression that she was concerned. I decided to tell her everything. I looked around the compartment of the airplane. We were in the first class section, having two chairs near the window and Mark and Patrick were in the two seats right behind us. Everyone else in first class were sleeping so in a quiet voice I told April everything, including my guilt at snapping off at Illya. After I finished talking I felt better. I guess it is true that when you talk about whatever is troubling you, you feel better.  
  
Throughout my whole narrative, April had remained silent and now that I had finished, she told me what she thought. "I agree with you totally. I mean about Areht. I don't think he would have stood you up for just any reason except for something real important. And you're right, Illya isn't all that bad, it's just that, I don't know how to explain this well. He's just different, the way he feels and the way he explains things. You just have to try to understand him. And he really is kind and never holds a grudge without reason. If you just come out into the open with him, or probably he'll bring it up first, I think everything will work out, OK." April's smile encouraged me a lot right then.  
  
"Thanks April, your advice will help me a lot. You're the big sister I never had," I said truthfully, because she really was like a big sister to me, always helping me in any way she could.  
  
"Of course I am, I mean for this trip," she said cheerfully. For this mission, our cover stories being two sisters on vacation. Since we both looked a lot alike, we didn't think anybody would get suspicious. Mark was our half brother and Patrick his friend.  
  
We got to Seattle no problem and then proceeded to Honolulu, Hawaii. We caught a glimpse of Napoleon and Maiko who had arrived there earlier but were catching a flight earlier than ours. Maiko and Napoleon were linking arms looking at the shops, their cover stories were as a soon to be married couple. Napoleon caught sight of us but did not wave, nod, smile, or anything to make anyone think we knew each other. And a couple hours after they had left, we also got on a plane to Tokyo, where we would all meet at Tokyo UNCLE Headquarters.  
  
Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think! 


	6. Renewed Friendship

Author's Note: Here's Chapter Six! I would like to thank S.C and Susie for reviewing my story. So glad you liked it! In this chapter the characters have arrived in Japan. Since I live in Japan, some of these places might actually exist. Only one thing though, Landmark Tower was not built back in the 60's, it was built in the early 90's. When I had written this story a while back, I had forgotten this little fact. So sorry! Hope you like the story!  
  
Part Six: "Renewed Friendship."  
  
We arrived at our destination at 11:00 p.m. and it was very crowded. Everywhere I looked there were people and more people. Mostly Japanese people but people from other countries too. My friends and I were all tired after the long flight and though it was all smooth sailing, I don't think any of us slept a wink. Hopefully we would be able to sleep tonight.  
  
We went through customs smoothly and since we all were having carry-on luggage, immediately got out of the airport and got a taxi toward the center of Tokyo. Since we all couldn't speak any Japanese, we just gave the driver the address to a certain building, where he promptly took us to.  
  
We got out of the cab right in front of a small bookstore. It was empty except for the lone owner of the store. Seeing us he said, his face placid, something in Japanese. "Irrashaimase."  
  
Mark answered in English, "We would like to see our uncle."  
  
The Japanese man didn't even blink an eye. "You should see our book 'War and Peace'," he said in perfect English. I was a little bit surprised. I didn't think he could speak English. He continued, "It recently arrived, hardcover copy. It's in the very back to your right, middle shelf."  
  
We all murmured 'thank you' and then went to where he indicated. As he had said, there was a hard cover book, the bind reading 'War and Peace.'  
  
"OK," I said rather impatiently. "What do we do now?" I wanted to talk to Illya and clear up matters between us as soon as possible.  
  
"He did say to read it. I guess we'd better." April went forward and started to take it out. It wouldn't come out any farther than half way but what surprised me the most was that the whole book cupboard moved back and slid to the side revealing a door.  
  
April looked at me and saw my curious look. "I've been here before," she stated and opened the door, inside what looked like an elevator. She stepped inside and faced us. "Is anybody else coming in?" Patrick and I followed her into the elevator along with Mark.  
  
The door shut and I could feel us descending. "Tokyo headquarters are underground mostly, except for a few entrances, like the bookstore above," April started to explain. "It's basically the same layout as New York except for some changes here and there." The elevator jerked to a stop and the door opened. She was right; the entrance was exactly like our reception area. There was a desk on the right with a computer and a rack with UNCLE badges and behind it all was a receptionist. She was a small Japanese woman with very black hair pulled back behind her to make a bun. She stood up to greet us and said in a slightly accented English, "Welcome to Tokyo. Here are your badges." She handed out April's 22 badge, Mark's 31, Patrick's 26, and my 25. The woman continued to speak. "Your companions are already here, talking in the conference room. I'm sure that Ms. Dancer knows where it is?"  
  
"I think I can find it." We all followed April out of the room, down a couple passages, and turned some corners. By the time we got to the conference room, I didn't think I could get back. I still had trouble remembering the whole layout of our headquarters back home.  
  
Everyone else who were on the team were already inside, along with a young Japanese man, all looking tired from their flights. All the team members were seated in chairs placed around the room. They all looked up when we entered the room.  
  
"Ah, the rest of the team arrives," said the Japanese man. He was obviously from section two, an enforcement agent, because of his youth. He was around maybe 25 or 26, maybe not a full Japanese because of his dark brown hair instead of the usual black hair. Maybe about 5 foot 7 or 8 and average weight. He also spoke very good English. "I am your contact here in Japan and I'll be here to help you in anyway. I am Masahiro Kumasaki. Please take a seat."  
  
We all complied and sat down in some empty chairs. I tried to catch Illya's eye but he was concentrating on Masahiro who had begun talking. "Tomorrow we will begin on our mission, after a good night's rest, it being around midnight right now. Mr. Kuryakin, Miss Dancer, and Miss Leona will be going on to Yokohama, about a couple hours drive away to meet an informer. When do you leave Mr. Kuryakin?"  
  
"Early tomorrow morning," Illya answered. "If that's all right with Miss Dancer and Miss Leona." He looked at us, waiting for an answer. We both nodded yes.  
  
"Good. And while you are away, the remainder of us will be working on finding out who the double agent is. Good luck everyone."  
  
**********  
  
*Good luck*, I thought ruefully, *Yeah, that's what we'll need*. The next morning I had almost forgotten to wake up in time and had to get ready and eat breakfast in ten minutes. When I arrived at a parking lot not far away where we were to meet, Illya and April were waiting for me. Embarrassed for making the other wait, I mumbled a good morning and an apology. They were nice though and didn't say anything about it, April giving me a cheerful hello.  
  
Illya led April and me to a black nondescript car and got into the driver's seat. I put my carry-on back in the trunk along with their luggage and then when I started to reach for the back seat door handle, April stopped me. She shook her head and said, "You get in the front seat. I didn't sleep a wink last night and I'll probably doze off." She gave me a wink.  
  
*Aha!* April was being nice and wanted me to talk with Illya, knowing there wouldn't be any time later on. I gave her a grateful nod and got into the front seat and put my seatbelt on.  
  
The car started moving and I felt myself relaxing. The car was driven smoothly into streets and we got on a highway to Yokohama. My first time to come to Japan and I realized a great many things different from in America. The streets were narrower here and not much open area; everywhere you looked were buildings, people, and cars. Another thing was that we were driving on the wrong side of the road. There was a lot of getting used to.  
  
By the time we got on the highway, April, who had been chatting from the beginning of the drive, as she had said, dozed off and it was silent in the car.  
  
*Now or never. Better just spill it all out. I do want to be friends with him.* But before I could speak one word, Illya had already begun talking. "Danielle, I hope we can make up our differences. And I do apologize for anything I've done to offend."  
  
Before he could go on, I interrupted. "No, I'm the one having to have to apologize. It's all my doing and I really do assure you that the fault is all mine. I do want to be friends, too." I didn't know if I should tell him about Areht. Might as well. We were on talking terms. "The reason I was so. rude, that night at the café, it was because you were right." Illya glanced at me for a second, just waiting. I continued. "I was waiting for someone, a dear friend, but. he never showed up." I waited for him to say something.  
  
"There is nothing I have to forgive you for," he finally asked. "Let's just leave it at that." There was silence for a while. I was so happy and a great load was taken off my shoulders. *Now I can finally sleep well.* I leaned back against the chair to enjoy the ride when Illya suddenly spoke.  
  
"Who is this person you were going to meet." His eyes twinkled. "Not Napoleon I hope."  
  
I laughed at that. "No, it's not. Not anyone in UNCLE. Actually," *Oh, I hope he doesn't laugh at me*, "I've. never really. met him." He did not react at all the way I thought. When I had first told Pat, he had looked at me bug-eyed and thought I was joking.  
  
Illya just raised his eyebrows. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really. On the INTERNET. A couple months ago. We met in a chat room and we started writing each other. We were supposed to meet at the café but, you know the rest."  
  
"What's his name."  
  
"I don't even know that! We're not allowed to exchange anything specific with each other. All I know is that he lives in New York, he's around thirty, and his sign name is Areht."  
  
The corners of his mouth seemed to be twitching. "What did I say?" I asked him, wondering if I said something amusing.  
  
Immediately he returned back to normal. "Nothing. Nothing you said. I don't want to change the subject but could you wake up April? I think we're near a rest stop and I think we should get a bite to eat." I immensely glad he said that, because to tell the truth I was starving since I didn't get to really eat breakfast that morning.  
  
"Okey, dokey," I said.  
  
Illya's face was puzzled. "Okey, dokey?"  
  
"It's just a way of saying OK."  
  
He sighed, disgusted. "Americans."  
  
"Napoleon is an American. Aren't you used with him by now?"  
  
"Danielle," his said in mock seriousness. "I'll never get used with Napoleon. That's the one thing as a special agent I can't do."  
  
**********  
  
"So this is where our informant's supposed to live, huh," April said disbelievingly.  
  
The three of us were standing in front of an open lot. There may have been a small house standing there before but now it was just an open space, overgrown with small tufts of grass and weeds. Illya was concentrating hard, looking over the piece of land.  
  
April and I waited for Illya to say something. Finally, after a while, Illya shook out of his reverie and went back to the car which was parked close by. We followed him and we got into the car. I was just about to ask him what we were going to do now when we all heard a beeping noise. Illya took out his pen communicator, which was making the noise. I still couldn't get used to the noise. Whenever I here my pen beeping, I forget what it is and takes me a few minutes to remember and open the channel.  
  
"Illya, is that you?" Napoleon's voice came through.  
  
"Yes it is and you're just in time for me to ask you something."  
  
"All right, what's your situation."  
  
The Russian sighed. "The building's gone, Napoleon."  
  
There was a pause, then an, "I see."  
  
"I need to know the whereabouts of Jane Moriyama."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know her though I would love to meet her." I could almost see Napoleon smiling on the other end.  
  
His partner scoffed. "Well I know who she is and I want to find her. Just find out for me where she is." Illya muttered something about not being able to depend on people.  
  
There was a very long pause and I almost thought that Napoleon had cut off the communications when we heard his voice again. "Ah, yes. Jane Moriyama. Half American and Japanese, age twenty, is about 5 foot 5, dark brown hair."  
  
"I know what she looks like Napoleon."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm getting there, let me see. Where was I before someone interrupted me. here. She now lives in Yokohama city. that's funny. She works at a shopping complex but the only home address she's given is, if my information correct, vacant."  
  
Illya bit his lip, thinking. "Where exactly does she work."  
  
I could here the sound of shuffling papers and some murmurs through the pen communicators. "Found it. A bookstore in a shopping complex, called Landmark Tower. I'm sure you can find it."  
  
"I know where it is. Thank you."  
  
"Hold on there. We think we know where the deal is going to be made with the double agent. We still don't know if the agent will be there in person or just going to communicate in another way but we do know that there has been some THRUSH activity in an abandoned warehouse in the suburbs of Yokohama. It's not their base of operations but still, it's a lead."  
  
"What are we going to do then," I said to Napoleon.  
  
"You go see the informant and us over here will go to Yokohama soon. As chance will have it, we'll be staying at the Nikko Hotel in Landmark Tower."  
  
"All right. See you tonight. We'll register there, too."  
  
**********  
  
We were in front of the bookstore by around 10:30. Since we had gotten a bite to eat earlier on I wasn't that hungry. "Why are we here anyway? And what is it about bookstores?" I commented.  
  
April smiled and Illya pretended to act serious. "I've often wondered that myself. Since we can't find him I decided to look up his daughter, Jane Moriyama. Hopefully she's here and that she'll remember me. Most of all if she would trust us with the whereabouts of her father." We all entered the bookstore.  
  
It was a fair sized store, not big like an American-sized bookstore but I guess big for Japan. There people milling around, looking at all the books. To the left was where the registers and the workers were. We walked over there.  
  
"I don't know what she looks like now, it was pretty long time ago. there she is." Illya indicated a young girl and went to her. She was concentrating on her customer who, though I couldn't understand Japanese, I knew was giving her a hard time. We waited for the customer to leave and after he was gone, I saw the girl sigh then put her focus on us.  
  
She was a pretty young woman with very black hair. What surprised me were her steel gray eyes, uncommon for a person of Japanese nationality. When she saw Illya her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly in shock.  
  
"Hello Jane. Hisashiburi desu ne." Illya smiled.  
  
Her expression changed from shock to pure happiness, her mouth curving up to a big smile. "Illya, why, it's been so long! I haven't seen you in about. ten years!"  
  
"I was worried you wouldn't remember or recognize me."  
  
"No one could forget your blonde hair," she teased. She then sobered. "Or the kindness you showed to my father and me back when we needed help."  
  
Illya also got on a serious look. "Well, the reason we are here is because we now need you and your father's help."  
  
April and I exchanged a look. April spoke before Illya or Jane could say anything more. "Illya, you've forgotten your manners again. Define the 'we' part again."  
  
"I was getting to you. This is April Dancer and Danielle Leona. They are with me and we're working together right now."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Jane was looking over our shoulders worriedly. "Look, I'd really to talk but I think my boss is getting a little upset about me not working right now. My morning shift ends at 1:00. Could we meet somewhere?"  
  
"All right, 1:00. Downstairs entrance."  
  
"Fine. Till then."  
  
We gave her a final wave good-bye and we left. "I think I've asked this before but what do we do now?" I said.  
  
"Might as well get our bags to the hotel," Illya said, which we did. We got our bags and checked into the Nikko hotel. It was a pretty grand hotel, and I wasn't used to such luxury, though Illya and April seemed to take it all in stride. Illya reserved two rooms for us, one for him and another for April and me to share. We went to ours rooms and decided that after we settled in we'll meet in the lobby.  
  
**********  
  
When April and I went to the lobby, Illya was already waiting. He was sitting in one of the chairs, reading a magazine. Though he was still wearing his black suit, he had taken his tie off, giving him a more comfortable look. April and I were also looking a little big more comfortable. She was wearing a knee length blue skirt and a matching jacket on a beige shirt. I was wearing long black pants with a dark olive green turtleneck shirt and a light windbreaker.  
  
Since our meeting with Jane would not take place for at about two hours, we decided to stroll around Landmark Tower.  
  
April and I were walking ahead and doing most of the talking, Illya right behind, alert for danger yet deep in his own thoughts.  
  
It was around 12:30 when Illya's pen communicator beeped. The three of us looked around for a quiet spot. We were on the first floor where there were lots of tables and chairs spread out. We sat in one of the tables and then Illya turned on his communicator. "Kuryakin here."  
  
"That's a fine welcome for you. You're weren't even waiting in the lobby for us." Napoleon's tone was sarcastic and teasing.  
  
"How did you get here so fast?" I asked.  
  
"Since you had taken the car," Napoleon said, scolding, "the rest of us left behind had to take a low class form of traveling. By subway."  
  
April started chuckled. "Napoleon, on a train? Unbelievable."  
  
"Did you get rooms at the hotel?" Illya said, getting right to the point.  
  
"We each have our own rooms, all pretty close by. We're waiting in your room right now. Be there in 10 minutes."  
  
"Napoleon, I hope you didn't break the lock. You know, you don't have much practice about those kinds of things because I'm the one who always have to do things for you. Pick locks, break down doors, steal the key to it..."  
  
"Don't worry, I had Mark open it for me. Better hurry, you got 9 minutes left." The communication ended.  
  
Illya assembled the communicator back into a pen.  
  
I asked a question. "What did he mean by we won't be in our rooms much?"  
  
April explained for me. "Because we'll be stalking, doing surveillance work, breaking into places, stealing things, you know the usual spy stuff."  
  
Illya stood up. "Should we go now?"  
  
April and I also got up and we followed him on a fast pace to our hotel rooms.  
  
Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think! Criticism will be accepted. 


	7. Mission Gets Deadly

Author's Note: Things are getting pretty dangerous in Japan for the UNCLE agents! This was a fun chapter to right, hope you like it!  
  
Part Seven: "Mission Gets Deadly."  
  
"Where do we go from here?" asked the outgoing Tanya.  
  
Illya, April, and I had made it to the hotel in time and arrived in Illya's room to find everyone waiting. We were now discussing our mission. Napoleon, Dick, and Mark were sitting on the couch with Illya standing behind them. They were all wearing suits except taken their jackets off, revealing their shoulder holsters. April and Sylvia were sitting on chairs at opposite ends of the coffee table in front of the couch. While Tanya and I were sitting on the bed facing the couch, Maiko was sitting Japanese style on floor, right in between the bed and the coffee table.  
  
Mark answered Tanya's question. "Illya will go meet this mystery informant and find out where the money is being kept right now. Probably from a THRUSH satrap. We'll just go in and browse through their main computer banks and see if we can find out who the double agent is."  
  
"Right, and scare off the double agent, whoever he is," April said sardonically.  
  
"She's right," Napoleon said before Mark could speak. "We don't want to lose this double agent. I think we should first go check out that address we found out about. It was an abandoned warehouse in the suburbs, right?"  
  
Everyone besides Illya, April, and I confirmed that statement.  
  
"OK, so Illya will go meet his informant with April and Danielle, while the rest of us get ready. Probably at midnight tonight we'll go to the warehouse. Sylvia, arrange for transportation and a base of operations."  
  
With that the meeting was adjourned. It was a few minutes to 1:00 so with my team we rushed to meet Jane.  
  
**********  
  
A few minutes after the designated time we saw Jane coming towards us. We exchanged hellos and then she went right to business.  
  
"I assume that you're here to meet my father."  
  
We all nodded. "Do you have a car? I walked here."  
  
"We do have a car parked downstairs." Illya went to get the car while the rest of us waited outside. In the few minutes for Illya to come, I was able to get to know Jane a little more. It was obvious that though she was half Japanese and American, she was more American by the way she talked and acted. Japanese people were by nature a bit more subdued and not that outspoken while she was very bright, cheerful, and talkative.  
  
Illya arrived to pick us up and we all piled into the car. It was a very quiet ride with Jane giving us directions. We did not have to travel very far, only about ten minutes, when Jane said to stop the car. "Well, here we are. Let me remind you that I'm not the most perfect of house keepers."  
  
We were right in front of an old Japanese, two-story house which had a small garden in front with small Japanese bonsai trees and flowers. It would have been a very nice and peaceful garden if not for the next door houses so close to the sides of the house.  
  
She led us inside and we were a little surprised when Jane took off her shoes and offered us slippers. I remembered that in Japanese homes people took off their shoes in their homes. The other UNCLE agents and I took off our shoes, put on the slippers and followed her across a narrow hallway. She opened a sliding door and beckoned us to go inside. What I found inside that room was not at all what I expected.  
  
Instead of the traditional Japanese interior as I had expected, inside I found myself in a very up-to-date office. There was a big desk with a computer and stacks of paper on it and a huge file cabinet taking up the whole side of the left wall. Someone was working at the desk, his face behind a file.  
  
"Father?" Jane called.  
  
The man looked up. He was definitely of Japanese descent, in his late 50's, had black hair with streaks of gray, and black almond eyes. The look of his face when he saw us was one of utter astonishment. His face then changed from astonishment to happiness.  
  
"Illya, it's you!"  
  
"It's been a long time."  
  
It was then I noticed that Mr. Moriyama was in wheelchair when he came around the desk to shake Illya's hand. He was definitely not what I expected.  
  
The man finally took notice of April and me. "Oh, ladies. Do pardon me, I've forgotten my manners, and in such lovely company. I am Takeyoshi Moriyama. Who might you be?"  
  
"I am April Dancer, UNCLE agent," April said, putting her hand out in which Mr. Moriyama took into a hearty handshake.  
  
"And I am Danielle Leona, also an UNCLE agent," I also replied in the same manner by shaking hands with our informant.  
  
Moriyama's eyes twinkled as he joked with Illya, "It is very unlike you Illya to be with a beautiful lady, let alone two such beautiful ladies!"  
  
Illya seemed a trifle embarrassed and tried to get back to the reason they came. "They are working with me on a mission."  
  
Moriyama became serious. "Then I would like to hear all about it since I'm somehow involved in this matter. I take it this is not a social call then?"  
  
"Though I wish."  
  
"Then please follow me to the dining room. There we can talk." He led us out of the office to the room which was right next door. It was very spacious even with the dining table and chairs so Moriyama was able to maneuver around even with the handicap of being in a wheelchair. I was impressed by his quickness and agility with his wheelchair. "Please everyone take a seat. Jane will bring some tea for us."  
  
Jane disappeared for a moment and in a few moments returned with a tray. She placed some Japanese green tea in front of all of our seats. I reached over to taste mine. It was very strong and hot, but strangely enough I liked it. I took another sip and listened Illya and his old friend talk.  
  
"I'll get right to business now, Takeyoshi. UNCLE knows that you're involved in some sort of spy network for the Japan secret police."  
  
"Yes, though I trust you'll keep this to yourselves. This information is strictly confidential," replied the Japanese man after a moment.  
  
"And not just involved, you're also one of the people who began the program."  
  
"I'm pretty proud of that." He looked over at April. "Doesn't seem that way does it, me handicapped and all." She flushed.  
  
"I wasn't born handicapped actually. When I was a young man, I started working as your regular policeman, then I went up in ranks, even became an officer." He took a sip of his tea. "One day, a man came to me, said that he's been watching me and asked if I would like to work with the Japan secret police. I immediately took him up on his offer. So it was like that for a few years when I met Illya here, about ten years ago." He glanced at Illya and gave him a smile. "He was just a young pup then, just started working for UNCLE."  
  
Illya looked a little uncomfortable, I guess about talking about his past. Ten years ago, that mean Illya would have been around. his early 20s. I was surprised to find out how young Illya had been.  
  
"UNCLE and the Japanese government were working together to try to stop THRUSH from starting their operations here in Japan. We found their main satrap and though we captured most of the agents, some escaped, even dropping a little present for us, a bomb." He paused for a moment, then continued. "I was hurt pretty badly, the ceiling came down and a piece of hit my back, which is why I cannot use my legs." He gave a sad smile at Illya. "Thankfully you were there to help me. Now it is my turn to help you. What can I do for you."  
  
Illya hesitated then gave the whole account to his friend about them looking for a double agent. "We were wondering if the Japanese secret police has any reports of THRUSH activity in this area."  
  
Moriyama was a silent for a moment then spoke to Jane in Japanese. She nodded then left the room, returning a few minutes later with a file in her hand which she gave to Illya. While he scanned what was inside Moriyama explained. "Yes, there had been some THRUSH activity, in Yokohama. Small things, like some unexplained killings, methods used by THRUSH. You don't want to know the details. We've also intercepted many communications from around this area to all over the world, possibly to other THRUSH installations. Of course we couldn't decode the messages and we have sent them all to UNCLE headquarters. That's all we know."  
  
The Russian agent took all this information in and just nodded to the Japanese man. "Well, please. If you have any more information to give, be sure to contact UNCLE headquarters. We'll be here till this whole mess is sorted out."  
  
I didn't have a chance to ask any more questions because just then Illya announced that we had to leave. We left the house, promising to visit before we left, were on our way back to the hotel.  
  
**********  
  
I checked my watch for what must have been the 5th time. *10:52*. Still not time yet. I looked over to April who was calmly cleaning her gun. She was dressed just as I was, all in black. In a few minutes we would be leaving to case out the warehouse, hopefully to find out who the double agent was. Nervous as I was, I asked to join the team who would be actually infiltrating the warehouse. Masahiro would be at UNCLE headquarters ready to send in a back up team anytime while Dick and Sylvie would be outside the warehouse in case of an emergency. The plan was well laid and everything should go smoothly.  
  
There was a knock at the door which April went to answer after putting her gun back into her holster.  
  
"All ready?" Patrick asked outside the door. We gave an affirmative then we got our coats. In a few minutes we were out the door into the cab awaiting us.  
  
**********  
  
By the time it was a half an hour to midnight, we were all assembled at our destination with all our equipment ready. Those of us who were going into the abandoned place were ready and armed a few meters from the warehouse. Dick and Sylvie were at the road guarding our truck. I glanced around at the other agents who all appeared to be without fear. I whispered over to Illya, "How do you do that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Appear to be so calm?"  
  
"Appearances can be deceiving," Illya joked then replied grimly, "Lots of practice."  
  
I was silent after that. *Lots of practice? Well, I don't have lots of practice.* I took out the piece of paper in my pocket which had the layout of the building. I asked again to Illya, "I guess you've already memorized the layout." He gave an almost imperceptible nod. Just as I thought.  
  
*Ok. Two stories with two main entrances in the front and back. The backside of the building has most of the offices while the area around the middle is where they had storage. Lots of corridors.* Just then Napoleon gave the signal to move in. We separated, a few of us to go in through one of the back entrances, the others to go through the front.  
  
As I reached the back door I surveyed the alarm system. *Piece of cake,* I thought with satisfaction and got to work. In a few moments with a few deft cuts with the wire cutters here and there, the security system was disabled for that door. I gestured for Mark, April, and Maiko to go in first. I reached for my gun and checked to make sure the safety catch was off. I sure hoped that I wouldn't have to use it.  
  
There seemed to be no one inside the building. We three strained to try to hear anything out of the ordinary, but we could hear nothing. I tried to relax my grip on my gun, but my arm was like lead. I willed myself to concentrate on the matter at hand, to stop THRUSH from their operations here and to find out who the illusive double agent was.  
  
Feeling it was safe, Mark said we could shine our flashlights. Our lights did make the seeing much better but didn't take away the gloom which seemed to surround the place. Mark was looking at his watch. "They should be inside through the front by now. Let's keep on going. Well, which way do we go?" We agreed on going down one of the corridors which went alongside one of the shorter sides of the building.  
  
The place was in a terribly mess, obviously stating that the place wasn't in use anymore. Dust was everywhere and wherever we stepped a little dust kicked up. We checked each of the doors which were all on one side of the corridor. Stepping into each one, it was all the same. A few desks and chairs with maybe a few items here and there. As we stepped into one of the last rooms, April suddenly stopped. "This is getting us nowhere. Why don't we double back and go towards the entrance and see if Napoleon and his group have found anything."  
  
I stop my searching of the desk which was of course bare of anything. "Couldn't we just contact them with are communicators?"  
  
"Too dangerous. If they're anywhere nearby THRUSH agents, alerting their whereabouts is not a good idea." Maiko did have a point about that. "Besides, let's keep going on this track. I'm sure they're fine."  
  
The rest of the members looked at Mark who was in charge of our group. "OK, let's keep going ahead." We continued our search. On our way out, April came up beside me.  
  
"Do you have this strange feeling that something's wrong?" she asked. I bit my lip. Actually, I had been thinking about the same thing. So it was not only I who thought something was wrong.  
  
Just then someone shouted into my radio, "It's a trap!" The sound of gunfire then an explosion followed, the crackle of static, then silence. We all looked at each other. As if on cue we all started running back out of the corridor to head for the entrance with Mark yelling out orders to us.  
  
"They've probably run into some trouble! Spread out more and try to get whatever cover you get, all right?" He didn't wait for an answer as he got out his communicator and called Dick to get back up. I was in a state of panic. While running I was thinking, *Oh, no! Patrick is there! And everyone else . I hope we're not too late.*  
  
My thoughts were interrupted as something exploded in front of us. My hand came out automatically to cover my face and the blast slammed me backwards. Falling hard flat on my back I remembered my training and curled up my body to protect my head. After the dust began to settle, I was finally able to breathe normally. After the deafening roar of the explosion, the quietness was just as terrifying. I assessed my physical condition. *Not really hurt, I'll probably have numerous bruises tomorrow. And a gigantic headache. what about the others.?* I shakily got up on my feet.  
  
I went over to April who was kneeling over Mark. I got down beside her and asked, "How is he."  
  
Mark gave a weak smile. "Just got the wind knocked out of me, give me a minute. I'm fine. And you?" April was in the same condition as I was though she had been hit on the head by a small piece of flying debris. Even though it was bleeding a bit April insisted that she was all right. We helped Mark up and looked around us to make sure everyone else was all right. Maiko had gotten out of the ordeal safe except for a few bruises since she was behind me. I was a little disturbed though by the way the senior British agent was limping but since he didn't remark upon it, I remained silent.  
  
The explosion had brought the whole ceiling down so we were blocked from both our entrance and exit. Mark remarked grimly, "It was a trap. They were waiting for us all along. How do we get out of here?" April remarked that most all of the offices had windows so we headed for the nearest one. I picked up my gun which I had dropped, checked to make sure it was in working order, and then followed the others.  
  
Despite our slight injuries a new determination seemed to be instilled in us because of the mishap. Since the windows had been boarded up, I dug out some plastic explosives. While the others got the explosives ready and April contacted Dick, I was thinking. *We're taking too long. The others can't hold out if there are too many THRUSH agents.* Finally the window was blown apart providing entry out. Tanya cut off her signal. "Dick has called for reinforcements. They should be here in 30 minutes or so." *30 minutes. that just might be too long. *  
  
Climbing out of the window one by one we raced along the perimeter of the building. *It's too quiet. It's just too quiet.* Getting to the entrance I saw that the security system was shut off. I remarked it was safe to go in. Entering into the building, I felt a chill at the back of my neck. April whispered, "I hear something upstairs, something like. silenced gunshots." It was then I heard the sounds, too.  
  
"Head towards the stairs, but stay behind me", ordered Mark. At the top of the stairs we faced a long corridor. Following the sounds, I could hear the sounds coming from the storage rooms. Remembering the layout, I knew that this storage room was separated into two huge rooms, five doors. Two doors into both rooms from the corridor, another two doors from each going out into the other side's corridor, and another door connecting the two rooms. The British agent faced all of us and gave us the plan. "All right, Maiko and I will be going in from this door. April and Danielle. You two go into the connecting storage room. Watch where you shoot." The three of us acknowledged by getting out our extra bullet clips for easier access. I was surprised at the calm that came over me. I grimly thought, *I may not have practice, but I know my friend's lives depends upon this. I just have to stay calm.*  
  
Reaching the door I looked over to April who was closing her eyes. Worried, I asked her what was the matter. She opened her brown eyes which showed some pain. "You're head hurts doesn't it." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"I'll be fine." April took in a deep breathe. "Let's go. Try to stay in sight of each other. Kick the door down for me, will you?"  
  
I stepped a few feet back then gave a hard kick at the door which gave away without any trouble. Diving into the dimly lit room, I rolled to the left to get cover behind a huge box. I few shots were fired at me which did not get even close. *So someone is still alive if there's still some shooting.* I essayed the situation. From what I had seen from my quick glimpse of the room, it had been pretty crowded with lots of boxes and junk. Not that light but just enough so you could see pretty well. April had followed right behind me. Putting my back against the box, I took a quick peek into the room. Alerted by a movement ahead I was able to avoid the gunshots that followed. *I'll have to go around the back*. April's communicator beeped.  
  
"Dancer here," she whispered.  
  
"This is Mark. What's your situation?"  
  
"Some guys are still here. Haven't found anyone. You?"  
  
"The THRUSH agents who were here left after seeing us come in. Through the big window in the back corridor. We found Napoleon and the others."  
  
April and I moved over to get closer the left wall. Peeking up I saw a THRUSH agent. Without any thought I pulled the trigger of my UNCLE special and he was down. Getting down I asked quietly, "How are they?"  
  
Silence. After a moment Mark answered bleakly, "Not so good. We're taking care of them right now."  
  
I tried to fight back the tears as I was going to ask about Patrick. But I was interrupted. "One of the agents is in that room with you. Illya. He was going to go around the back of the THRUSH agents by going through from that storage room. He never came. I've been trying to get him through the communicator with no luck."  
  
April shot a glance over to me. "All right. We'll try to find him."  
  
"Over and out."  
  
April put her communicator back together then addressed me. "Danielle, peek up again to see if there's anyone more THRUSH agents." I did just as I was told and was answered with gunshots.  
  
"I think there's still someone there," I said, my heart beating fast. *That was a close one.*  
  
"Only one guy though from the sounds of the gunshot. Let's separate. You go that way," April pointed to the right, "and I'll go that way." She was gone before I could agree or even disagree.  
  
Weaving around boxes I kept my eyes alert for any signs of human life. I had reached the corner of the storage room. Ducking behind a forklift, I tried to make out any distinctive sounds coming from up ahead. *Nothing. I don't seem to hear anything in front of me. But behind.*  
  
Before I could comprehend that thought I was seized from behind.  
  
Author's Note: Oooh, here's a cliffhanger! I hope you're eagerly awaiting the next chapter! Please review! 


	8. Deadly Mission Takes a Turn

Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story, many, many, thanks!  
  
Part Eight: "Deadly Mission Takes a Turn."  
  
*Don't panic*! I tried to tell myself to no avail. My gun had been taken from me and whoever had seized me had his hand clamped over my mouth. Struggling on the ground I tried to get a good kick onto my attacker when I was stopped by the person's voice.  
  
"Danielle, for goodness' sake calm down!" In my surprise I did just that. Illya loosened his grip and got off me, sitting heavily down putting his back against the forklift. The fear of the moment was forgotten as I sat up and got next to the UNCLE agent.  
  
"I seem to have to keep apologizing to you." Illya smiled ruefully. "Sorry about that, I was afraid you'd shoot before you realized it was me." *That's probably true*, I thought and immediately told him not to worry about it.  
  
"The THRUSH agent that was left escaped with the rest, out the corridor window," he said breathlessly. I scanned him with what little light I had. He was clutching his wrist tightly pressed against his chest. He saw my worried glance. "We were ambushed so I tried to get around the back. I didn't make it since there were agents waiting. It was a trap."  
  
Translating the look he gave me, I understood what he was getting at. "Our double agent." *Who else could it be but the double agent.* Nodding, he continued. "I got hit on the head and must have blacked out," he gingerly touched the side of his head. I was shocked to realize that his head was covered with blood. Knowing how much pain he must be in I tried hard not to wince myself.  
  
His voice was fading and I knew it was better to get him to the others. "If they're gone, it'd be better if we join the others."  
  
Illya seemed to get his strength back and with a troubled voice said, "What happened to Napoleon and the others."  
  
"Mark and Maiko are with them. April's here somewhere. I'll call her." Getting my radio I set it to April's communicator frequency. "April, the agents are all gone. Illya's with me."  
  
"Is he OK?"  
  
Getting a nod from him I told her he was. "We'll be heading for Mark, see you there." Putting my radio back I got up. Illya gestured for me to help him up which I did quickly.  
  
"Can you help me walk." I didn't answer him; I just got his arm around me and helped him towards the door. Since he was only a little taller than me, I wasn't that much of a problem.  
  
**********  
  
The storage room was much brighter than the one Illya and I had just been in since someone had found the light switch. Right now I was kneeling next to Patrick who was in a terrible state. He had caught a bullet right in his side and was still unconscious. Next to me was Mark who was trying to stop the bleeding. I looked around me, surveying the scene. Napoleon, who had been grazed by a bullet in the shoulder, had the look of someone ready to kill. I understood his feelings exactly. Someone had set us up, the very same person we were supposed to have captured by now. April tried in vain to tend to his wound.  
  
Illya was sitting with his back against the wall near the door, his eyes closed. Looking paler than usual, I could now see his injuries looked far worse than I imagined. Maiko was rummaging through her bag and Tanya had Napoleon's same expression as she bandaged her own right arm.  
  
I was starting to feel like I needed a little air. *Being here with Patrick so hurt.* I whispered over to Mark. "Dick and Sylvie should be here soon, right?"  
  
The Brit comprehending what I was getting at gave me an encouraging smile. "Yeah, they'll be here soon. Why don't you go downstairs and wait for them." I answered him by giving him what I hoped was a smile. As I left the room I saw Illya open his eyes. *He never seems to miss anything, does he?* As soon I was out the door I tried to compose myself as I ran down the stairs. This wasn't how this mission was supposed to be. I couldn't help but feel that I should have done something, anything.  
  
**********  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, the reinforcements arrived. I was happy to see that Dick and Sylvie were insightful enough to call for some medics. Some of the UNCLE agents went their own ways to secure the perimeter, making sure we were safe. Of the ones who were left, leading them upstairs I was surprised to find everyone looking at me, except for Patrick who was still unconscious. *Patrick.* Swallowing the lump in my throat I asked, "Is Patrick."  
  
"He's fine," April said soothingly, sensing my thoughts. I almost fell from the alarm of thinking I had lost my partner. Dick, Sylvie, and the reinforcements spread apart checking those who were hurt. *They're sure looking at me strangely.* Getting a little uncomfortable I tried to discern their glances. *Surprise? No, it's shock. And some. anger?*  
  
Before I voiced the question of what was going on Tanya approached me. "Do you recognize this?" she asked sharply. Puzzled, I looked at the object in her hand.  
  
"Of course I recognize it. It's an UNCLE explosive device."  
  
"Did you have one with you tonight?"  
  
"I did, and so did everyone else." Getting a little tired of the interrogation, I asked a little frustratingly, "Would someone, please, explain to me what in the world is going on?"  
  
There was a short silence then Maiko spoke. "I was searching for some more first aide equipment and I thought you might have some in your bag. I found that explosive connected to a detonator set for 1 more minute. I was lucky enough to be able to disconnect the wires."  
  
The room was suddenly so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. *They don't think that. I mean, they can't believe that I would. I would never.* I tried to find the words to tell them of my innocence but they wouldn't come out. But what hurt the most was that nobody else seemed to come to my aide. *Not April, not even Illya.*  
  
If Napoleon hadn't right then ordered everyone to get out and get to headquarters, I wouldn't have known what to do. The attention was taken off me as everyone started getting out of the room. I woodenly went over to Patrick. Mark watched me as I started helping one of the medics in carrying Patrick to the trucks waiting for us.  
  
**********  
  
At UNCLE headquarters, everything was a blur to me as I was whisked off to UNCLE's medical facility. Even though I wasn't in any medical emergency, I still needed to be okayed by the medical staff. After that I was escorted to a small cell and was left alone.  
  
*They actually think that I'm their double agent!* But I knew that they couldn't take any chances. After the initial shock was starting wear off, I was starting to feel weary. Sitting down in the lone chair, I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I couldn't think anymore, it was just too tiring and too depressing.  
  
Before I could drift off, I was called to the communications room. I didn't know what to think. Even if I knew I wasn't the double agent, how could I prove I wasn't?  
  
Entering the communication rooms I found most of the agents there except for Patrick and Illya. Just thinking about Patrick made my stomach turn. Last I heard he was still in the operating room, but the bullet wasn't the problem, it was the blood loss. *If only he were here, he would believe I had nothing to do with anything.* And as for Illya, I did not care to think about him at all. I thought he was a friend, and instead hadn't tried to stand up for me at all. *Neither did April or the others.* But still, when Illya didn't helped at all, it had hurt.  
  
I sat down in a chair and could feel everyone scrutinizing me, except for April who couldn't seem to look at me. The screen lit up and I could see Mr. Waverly was online.  
  
"I have already heard most of the facts ladies and gentlemen," he began. "I would like to know the facts about the charges against Danielle Leona being our double agent." *I just knew this was coming.* I clasped the armrests of my chair as he continued. "Mr. Solo, please explain the situation."  
  
Napoleon cleared his voice. Despite his injury being slight, I could see that his shoulder was starting to stiffen up. "Well sir, we have no proof as yet saying that Miss Leona is a double agent." *Was there a glimmer of hope for me?*  
  
Mr. Waverly seemed to be thinking the same think as he raised his bushy eyebrows and exclaimed, "Oh?"  
  
"Yes, you see, all of us agents had so many explosive devices with us. We confirmed with headquarters here that Miss Leona had only one device with her. In her bag there was already one device, along with the active one."  
  
"So you are saying that someone could have put the explosive in the bag." There was as short silence. "What do you say about all of this Miss Leona. Do you deny ever setting the explosive?"  
  
All head turned to face me. I knew that I had to be confident and not look guilty. *But I'm so nervous!* I said as calmly and strongly as I could, "I do deny that I ever set that explosive device."  
  
Mr. Waverly sighed. "Since we neither have real proof for or against Miss Leona, I suggest we put Miss Leona back on active duty under the strictest surveillance. The only real way we can find out who our double agent is, is to learn it through THRUSH."  
  
I couldn't believe! I was off the hook, even if it was for the moment! Mr. Waverly ordered us to finish our mission and with that he signed off. Napoleon told us to go back to our rooms, get some rest, and meet back in headquarters tomorrow morning nine o'clock. *Not tomorrow morning, THIS morning* I thought as I looked at my watch which indicated it was four in the morning already.  
  
As we all left I realized that everyone was trying very hard to ignore me. *They're not going to be trusting me for a while until this whole matter is solved.* Walking out to the elevator which would bring me up to the bookstore above, I saw April coming towards me.  
  
"You're my surveillance, aren't you," I asked her, realizing what was going on.  
  
She shrugged. "Sort of. I'm just ordered to be near you at all times." She seemed very uncomfortable and kept looking like she wanted to say something, but something refrained her. *She doesn't trust me.* I decided not to pursue the matter and together in silence, we went to our hotel room for a much needed rest.  
  
**********  
  
Back at UNCLE headquarters, everyone looked exhausted. We were in the file room trying to come up with some lead, ANY lead, to work out where THRUSH was. Browsing through all the latest holdups, robberies, murders, and even files on what didn't seem at all connected to our search! *Research, I hate research*, I though grumpily. But I knew that that wasn't what was bothering me, it was the way everyone seemed to ignore me. I knew they had a just reason for distrusting me but still, they were acting like I wasn't even alive! When asking a question, I only received a short and quick answer. *This is getting a bit frustrating.*  
  
"Anybody still not find anything?" Napoleon asked from his desk. All the answer he got was the groans and moans from all around. *I have to admit, it IS pretty depressing.*  
  
"All right, take a break and have some lunch. Be back here by 1:00." This time he got a reaction as everyone heartily agreed and began leaving the room for the cafeteria.  
  
April, who was sitting next to me, gestured to the door. "Are you going to eat lunch?"  
  
"Nope. I'm not that hungry. I think I'll stay here for a while." I turned away from her, expecting her to leave. But she wasn't that easily put off.  
  
After everyone was out of the room she said slowly, "Danielle, about this whole thing. Well."  
  
I couldn't let her finish. "You don't know what think, right? I'm a double agent or something and can't talk to me, just like everyone." By now I was not thinking. Besides the headache I had acquired I was also feeling very depressed. And when I get depressed, I snap. "No one trusts me, no one cares. Not Napoleon, Mark, the others, not even you."  
  
April looked like she was trying very hard to compose herself. She looked down at her shuffling feet. "It's just that. Illya said." She suddenly seemed to snap awake as she realized what she had just said. It was too late, though. I had heard her. *Illya?*  
  
"What has Illya got to do with anything except for not even speaking to me?" April was so quiet that except for her grimace I wouldn't have thought she had heard anything. *There's only one way to find out the answer to my question.* I stood up, put my sweater on and started heading out the door. As I was leaving I heard the sound of April sitting down and, I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard her say, "He's going to kill me."  
  
I knew where I was headed and I had to keep myself from running all the way to the infirmary. I strode to the nurses' desk and asked the woman there, "Do you know where Mr. Illya Kuryakin is?"  
  
The pretty young Japanese nurse studied me for a second. "Are you Patrick O'Shay's partner, Danielle Leona?"  
  
*Patrick! Is he OK?* "Yes, I am. How is he?"  
  
"He awoke about an hour ago. His condition has stabilized and the doctor is now allowing visitors. Would you."  
  
"Oh, yes please. I would like to see him." *Thank goodness he's all right. I thought I had lost the only friend I ever could have.*  
  
The nurse riffled through some papers then looked up at me. "Mr. O'Shay is on the second door to your right down this corridor. And if you're still looking for Mr. Kuryakin, I'm afraid I don't know where he is. Although he was supposed to be remaining in the infirmary, I don't have him written down in my log. Why don't you ask the Dr. Madison whom I believe is with Mr. O'Shay."  
  
I gave my thanks to her then followed her directions to Patrick's room. *I'll take care of Mr. Kuryakin later.* Peeking in the room I immediately smelled medicine. *I hate hospitals, especially when I'm in the hospital.* Standing over the bed I saw a woman who was looking at her clipboard.  
  
I moved closer to stand on the other side of Patrick's bed. Patrick was awake and when he saw me he gave a smile.  
  
"Hi Danielle!" Patrick called in his usual cheery voice though a little weaker. "I feel great, never better."  
  
I looked him up and down. "Uh huh. Sure you are."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"I've seen better." I tried to keep up my cheery façade. "So, any beautiful nurses?"  
  
He gave a mysterious smile. "Maybe. maybe not."  
  
The nurse smiled at we both laughed. "Miss Leona I presume. You may speak with your partner though I do not want you to tire him out." After I agreed, the left the room.  
  
Patrick grew serious. "I heard about what's going on."  
  
Instantly I felt deflated. *I bet he heard UNCLE's side of the story.* Sarcastically I replied, "I'm sure you did. I'm a double agent, I wanted to kill the lot of you to get you off my trail, I stole top secret files and sold them to THRUSH. How could everyone believe that? I mean, how could I have access to top secret stuff? I'm just a. a. a rookie!"  
  
"Calm down, Danny. Not everyone believes that." Patrick looked hurt. "Didn't you think that I would stand by your side? Come one, I'm your partner, I would never betray you and vice versa."  
  
Deeply touched I sat down on his bed. "Thanks Patrick. I needed to hear that."  
  
"And not only I believe you but so does. well, let's see there's April and Illya."  
  
I scoffed at him. "Illya and April? That's got to be a laugh! They haven't spoken to me like one word, they ignore me and."  
  
Patrick seemed a bit confused. "But Illya was just here and he said that he would talk with you."  
  
*What!?* "What in the world are you talking about Patrick?"  
  
Patrick pursed his lips, looking at me adamantly. "I'm not saying another word since Illya hasn't."  
  
Ready to argue, I was just about to open my mouth when I heard from behind me which I recognized, "Patrick is right. I should explain." Illya came over to sit in a chair next to me. He was limping and because of his broken wrist his whole right forearm was in a cast. He still looked pale but I stared defiantly back into face. "You see, we all believe you're innocent; Napoleon, April, Mark, and of course Mr. Waverly."  
  
"Mr. Waverly!? You've got to be kidding!"  
  
"It was part of his idea. Think about it Danielle. Someone planted the bomb in your backpack. It was meant to be found to put suspicion on you. Who would want to do that?"  
  
I began to get what he was saying. "There's only one person who would do that. The double agent himself!"  
  
I looked over at Patrick who was smiling. "I told you that everyone believes you're innocent!" he said happily.  
  
More and more, everything began to become clear to me. I turned back to Illya who was watching me closely. "So you thought that if you could make the double agent believe he had fooled you all, he would maybe relax his guard." The senior agent nodded. "So you were all pretending to ignore me?"  
  
"Our double agent is here in Japan, we had suspected as much. And now we know he's somehow involved on our mission, maybe a technician, secretary, agent, or somebody. Mr. Waverly is ordering a extra careful background check on all personnel involved. I'm sorry we had to treat you the way we did."  
  
"So what now?"  
  
It was then that Illya gave one of his rare smiles. "I just came back from checking up on April. She's the one who told me to look for you here." It was then that I noticed he had a file in his other hand which he handed to me. "April might have found our THRUSH satrapy. We have a plan."  
  
**********  
  
"That's a plan?" I remarked slowly. "To wait here until the team comes from breaking into THRUSH headquarters?"  
  
"It's the only thing we can do, Danielle. They should be back by now. Stop pacing."  
  
"I pace when I'm bored."  
  
"Then do something to occupy your mind."  
  
"I'm pacing, aren't I?"  
  
Illya gave a frustrated sigh. "Please, for my sake. Sit down." It was my turn to give a frustrated sigh.  
  
"It's not fair. Why do I have to be stuck here with you?"  
  
"Humph. I didn't know I was such bad company."  
  
"I didn't mean it that way and you know it."  
  
"Sorry." He looked like he didn't mean it much. In reality I knew that he was just as restless as I was. Except he seemed to be able to control himself. Almost.  
  
I sat down heavily onto the couch and rambled on. "Our double agent surely by now knows our plan to infiltrate THRUSH headquarters. THRUSH will be alerted and the team will be captured. They'll never even get past the security let alone get to the computer banks!"  
  
"Danielle, only Mr. Waverly, the team, and we know about the mission besides a very select few."  
  
"But what if the agent is a top agent?"  
  
Illya looked like he didn't even want to think about it. He got up quickly and began to pace the room but stopped when he saw me trying to contain my laughter. The Russian also gave a small smile, saying, "You wouldn't want to pace with me, would you?"  
  
"No thank you." The whole atmosphere was more relaxed as he sat back down again and began flexing his wrist. Looking into his face I could tell it still hurt. I mentioned my thought out loud which he replied with a wry smile.  
  
We spent a few minutes in friendly silence, all the time which I spent thinking about Illya. *It seems we always get into arguments but everything works out for the better. Now I can't imagine him as the enemy I had regarded him as in the beginning.* At that thought I smiled.  
  
Illya noticed it. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"I was just thinking about how you used to be my worst enemy."  
  
With that he also smiled. "It wasn't very funny at the time. I thought you'd never forgive me." He shifted his position to face me. "How's it going between you and your email friend. Has he written you?"  
  
I terrible wave of loneliness filled me as I realized he still hadn't answered since our 'meeting'. "I haven't gotten a chance to check my mail or even write him." He remained quiet as I continued, "He is one of the best things that has happened to me. Besides Patrick he's one of the few friends I have. And besides, it's sort of intriguing to have a mysterious friend." With that I smiled.  
  
"I have a laptop. Want to check your mail?" Illya asked slowly.  
  
"Really? Could I?" *I should have asked him earlier!*  
  
"Be my guest. It should be on the table." He stood up with me and led me to his laptop. It was on so I just sat down and turned on the Internet then checked mail. *If only he would write me. he did!* Sure enough, there was an e-mail from Areht! I read it once through quickly, then read it carefully over again.  
  
Dear NewYorkGirl,  
  
I'm most terribly sorry for not meeting you. Their is really no excuse I can give you for my absence, someday I might tell you what happened. But for now I can only repeat my apology in earnest. I hope you might forgive me. I can understand if you never write to me again but in my heart, I hope we can continue to write each other.  
  
Areht  
  
*He still wants to continue writing with me!* I couldn't wait to tell Illya! But when I turned around, I found him gone from the room. Oh, well. I clicked 'reply' on the screen and began my letter back to him.  
  
Dear Areht,  
  
Hello, it was wonderful to hear from you! I think just by reading my first sentence you can understand that I understand completely. I admit I was upset when you didn't arrive but it didn't last for long. Please forgive me also for not having written back quickly. Job situation.  
  
I paused a minute thinking about what I would write him. I decided to tell him about Illya.  
  
Remember I told you about this terrible guy in my business who took my place in this assignment I wanted? Well, it's a funny thing, now I think I'm friends with him! He's very quiet and has this calm quality to him which just being with him makes you immediately relax. He is working with me on a project right now and I can't believe that I used to loathe him! Funny how things work out. Waiting for your reply!  
  
NewYorkGirl  
  
I clicked send and felt all my troubles seem to slip away. I had my friend back and I was happy. I decided to look for Illya. *Probably in the bedroom.* Walking over to the closed door, I knocked. "Illya, are you there? Can I come in?" No answer. I knocked again, suddenly having a strange feeling in my stomach. Deciding to just enter the room, I opened to door slowly then swung it open fast when I saw something on the floor. The floor was an unconscious Illya, his head wound bleeding again. And standing by the bed was a masked intruder with a gun pointing at me. I couldn't do anything so I just raised my hands.  
  
"Who are you?" was all I could manage to say.  
  
The man laughed then took off his mask. It was none other than Masahiro Kumasaki.  
  
Author's Note: Ah, another cliff hanger! Hope you're looking forward to the next chapter! Please review! 


	9. Things Become Clearer

Author's Note: Thank you for writing reviews everyone! Here's another chapter for you all! For those who gave signed reviews, I hope you've received my thank you e-mails. And for those who wrote anonymous reviews, you'll see my notes to you guys underneath:  
  
*Susie* - Thanks a lot! I'm hoping you'll enjoy this chapter though my story is almost finished. After this I'm hoping to publish another of my UNCLE stories I wrote a while back.  
  
*Jeanne* - I'm always eagerly awaiting your jokes! Sorry for not writing you by e-mail, hope you're reading this message! The new name is a MUCH better than UVST, don't you think? Btw, I DID have a wonderful Easter! Had an Easter egg hunt!  
  
*Rie* - Hi, I'm glad you're reading this! Tell me about your favorite part when I see you at school, ok?  
  
*Gary Lee* - Very happy that you think my story is well-balanced! Not many people have commented on the plot so I was hoping that it's been written well. I hope everyone is still in suspense who the double agent is! Some more action in this chapter!  
  
*Maria* - My faithful, faithful, FAITHFUL buddie! My thanks cannot be expressed in words, thanks for your support always! (thanks for the bruises in helping me choreograph the fight scenes!)  
  
Part 9: "Things Become Clearer."  
  
I found my voice and exclaimed, "You're the double agent?"  
  
Masahiro laughed, not anymore the kind, UNCLE agent I thought he was. "You UNCLE people are so naïve. You think that THRUSH can't get through more than one double agent? No, my partner is the one you're talking about."  
  
*Why didn't anyone think of it before! There is more than one double agent!* I tried to remain calm though the gun pointed at me wasn't helping. I looked down at Illya to try to determine the extent of his injuries.  
  
Masahiro noticed my glance. "Oh, your friend is ok. Just took a slight bump to the head. He should be out for a few hours, waking up to a splendid headache." His expression became serious. "But we're wasting time chatting."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Haven't you guessed? UNCLE knows you are not the double agent. But I am going to make sure they do. THRUSH knows about your plan to infiltrate their base. And they're going to let them."  
  
I suddenly realized where this was all leading to. "You changed your files, putting the blame on me as the double agent!"  
  
He nodded then continued. "My friend will make sure UNCLE finds out who the 'real' double agent is. When they return, they will start an investigation, finding incriminating evidence in you apartment, including a Swiss bank account, e-mails, etcetera and etcetera."  
  
I searched my mind for an escape and began pulling at straws. "But I know who you are and you'll also be caught. Plus Illya."  
  
"I won't be blamed one bit, since they won't be able to find you, along with some very secret UNCLE plans for their project in South America. And Illya here will only remember a masked man and it would be assumed that I was just a THRUSH agent or a partner." What he said sunk in. *If they can't find me, they'll assume I fled with the information! I have to do something but what?* I again glanced at Illya. *Wake up, wake up!*  
  
"Come with me, there's a car waiting." The THRUSH agent waved his gun towards the door. As he waved, I knew it would be my only chance. I pounced on him from his side away from the gun, tackling him to the ground. I tried to knock him out but he drove a punch to my jaw. *Ouch, no time to be thinking about that!* I staggered back and before I knew it, he had me face-down on the ground with my arms pinned. I twisted my face to look up at him and saw him raise his gun for a blow. Closing my eyes, I waited for the pain but instead felt him go limp and fall next to me. *Illya!* I snapped open my eyes to see Illya reaching a hand out to me. But as he was helping me up I suddenly felt my jaw seem to go on fire.  
  
"Hurt bad?"  
  
"Mmmhmm. What about your head?"  
  
He touched it tentatively and winced. "Ok I guess. Sorry I couldn't help you more quickly. I didn't have the opportunity and it was better we got some information from Masahiro."  
  
"I thought you were out?"  
  
"Hmph. It's just a scratch, no major damage done, just a bit stunned." He glanced at his watch before heading towards the living room/kitchenette. "We'd better get going if we want to help Napoleon." Illya opened the hotel refrigerator and took out some ice. Wrapping a rag around some ice, he handed it to me. "Put it against your jaw before it swells."  
  
I complied as I watched him wash his own wound. "Why are we going to Napoleon and the rest? They're at THRUSH headquarters right? We've got Masahiro and he'll tell UNCLE that I'm innocent!"  
  
"I guess you weren't listening to our friend. There's one more double agent out there. And we're going to catch him. Masahiro said that his companion will make sure UNCLE gets the information on your being the double agent. So that means."  
  
"Our culprit is in our team!" I was baffled. *Who could it be? There's Dick, Sylvie, Tanya, Maiko. and it couldn't be April, Mark, or even Napoleon? Or could it?* "Illya," I started asking slowly, choosing my words carefully, "who do you think it is?"  
  
He paused, deep in thought. "I'm assuming it's one of our newer recruits. Napoleon, Mark, and April have been in UNCLE too long. I can make a safe bet that they're not involved." I agreed. Illya looked up with a gleam in his eye. "And the best way to catch him or her is to delve pretty deep into THRUSH." He picked up his communicator pen and signaled Napoleon. "This is Illya. Have you gotten into THRUSH yet?"  
  
**********  
  
"How did you convince Napoleon to let us come?" I asked Illya who was now wearing all black. I was still nervous about his plan.  
  
"It was pretty simple. First of all, somehow we must get into THRUSH's main frame computer to hack deep enough to find the real information we need. Second, we can't trust anybody on the team except Napoleon, Mark, April, and us. And third and most important," Illya paused to look into my eyes with a smile, "I'm the only one who can get into that computer."  
  
Somehow or another, his simple statement gave me more hope. I so wanted to get this whole ordeal over with. And I'm sure UNCLE was also getting a bit tired with our traitor.  
  
I reviewed the plan in my head. Since Napoleon had still been at UNCLE headquarters, Illya was able to contact him without alerting the others. Though it was taken a bit of convincing, the senior agent had agreed to let Illya and me follow afterwards into THRUSH. We were to wait for a signal from Napoleon, which was to come at any moment.  
  
I glanced around the street. It was only 9:00 in the evening and since it was in the city, there were still people milling around, cars zooming by, and most places still open. I glanced across the street to our destination. A pretty large building made up of many small business agencies and stores, common in Japan.  
  
Beep, beep. "That's our signal! They're in. Now it's our turn." Illya ushered me ahead of him but I held my ground.  
  
"No way am I going ahead of you! You're the one who's injured, not me." *Plus I can't help being a little nervous.* I was glad he didn't argue as he went past me making me jog to try to keep up. But the skirt I was wearing didn't help any.  
  
"Illya. Illya!" He stopped right in front of the building, reading a sign which had a list of all the businesses in the building. "Will you explain to me just one more time why I have to wear this get up? Skirts are not my thing!" I fiddled with the strap of my purse while picturing myself. I was wearing a clean cut blouse with a matching navy vest and knee length skirt, complete with a small purse. Illya was also looking me up and down.  
  
"Don't worry, you look perfect. Now remember, you're my secretary and I am a businessman. I have been here about a month and since my business is finished here, I would like to book a special charter flight tour around Japan. You are both my secretary and my translator, your reason for staying with me."  
  
"But you know as well as I do that I can't speak Japanese!"  
  
"Danielle, and as I have already mentioned, all of these travel agency people can speak English. They'll take one look at us and since we're obviously not Japanese they'll greet us in English. OK?"  
  
I just nodded as I made a quick glance of Illya. He was wearing his black suit and tie and in one hand held a briefcase. I reached out to straighten his tie, not because of it being crooked. Illya noticed my hands were shaking a bit.  
  
"Hey, it'll be ok." He looked straight into my eyes, continuing, "I have complete faith that I'll get into the main frame computer. Plus, I know from experience that THRUSH always fouls up in some way. Now let's get going."  
  
*All right, let's get going!* I summoned up all of my nervousness then let it all go as I exhaled. I was ready.  
  
**********  
  
The travel agency we were heading for was way back in the corner of the building. The glass doors in front showed through to a nice, small yet comfortable room. Behind the desk sat one man and one woman. The woman stood up to greet us.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?"  
  
Illya said under his breathe, "I told you." I was just glad I didn't have to call up on my so-called 'Japanese skills'.  
  
"Yes, you can help me. I am James Tekker and I would like to reserve a tour flight around Japan?"  
  
The Japanese lady gave a charming smile. "Then you've come to the right place. Are you traveling alone or with your companion.?"  
  
"My secretary. Yes, she will also be accompanying me. Could you tell me." As Illya continued chatting with the woman, I assessed the room, confident that Illya was also doing the same. We knew there was an underground THRUSH satrapy, one of the main entrances leading from this office. I had asked why we had to come through the front door, Illya's only response being, "because THRUSH won't expect it." One camera, ahead of us and to the left. There was only one door leading out of this room behind the desk, probably to an office.  
  
I jerked out of my thoughts as the Japanese man sitting by the front desk computer stood stiffened slightly. He looked up at us then back at his computer. As he was getting up, Illya glanced at me, and I realized he wanted me to look at the screen. Pretending to study one of the pamphlets at the corner of the desk, I was able to get a look at the monitor. By then the man was whispering in the woman's ear. Her expression seemed to falter for a brief second, then resumed to her 'smile to everyone' face as she continued to listen. But I had seen enough. On the screen were X-ray pictures of Illya, me, my purse, and the briefcase. And it clearly showed that Illya and I were not your average business people.  
  
I kicked Illya slightly and he got the message. He put both of his hands on the desk, slightly raised so the gun on his wrist holster was pointing directly at the two secretaries. I knew he didn't want THRUSH underground to see us through the camera. "Now nice and slowly, I want you, Miss Okamoto, to tell me if the security camera has sound." Illya spoke calmly and clearly, but underneath there was a deadly seriousness.  
  
The girl nodded her head. The man seemed angry as he looked at her then remembering Illya's gun, didn't speak.  
  
I let Illya do the talking as I went to one side of the room, out of sight from the camera. Then I went directly underneath it, looking at the wires. I made sure there was no sound since she could be lying. I confirmed there was no sound then told Illya.  
  
"Very good Miss. Now, is there someone always monitoring the camera?"  
  
"The guards in the office. There are two."  
  
"Behind you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Illya gave a smile, more for the benefit of the camera. "Thank you. Now if you would please, I would like you," he nodded to the man, "to sit down. I will continue having a conversation with this lady. Danielle? Take care of the guards."  
  
*Take care of the guards, simple as that. Well, I'm supposed to be trained for these things, here I go!* I strode into the office and surveyed the situation in the blink of an eye. Two guards, both dressed in suits stood up from their seats surprised. Acting also surprised, I managed a flustered appearance.  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! My boss was talking with the front desk and I just was looking around. Again I'm so terribly sorry." All the time I inched into the room without receiving any suspicion.  
  
"It's all right Miss. But I'm sorry you must leave this room. Office personnel only."  
  
"Oh, I totally agree! I am completely in the wrong!" Then I pointed to the computer in the room. "My goodness! That looks like such a fascinating computer! May I.?" I strode forward as if to get a look at the computer, instead I delivered a high kick at the closest THRUSHie. While he was trying to recover I then punched the second guy in the solar plexus and as he tried to catch his breathe, knocked him out with a karate chop. The other guy had already recovered by that time and came at me. I ducked down but as I did, I lifted my leg high up in a straight kick to his chin, bringing him down and out. I called out to Illya that the coast was clear.  
  
He came in leading the other two THRUSH agents. With quick efficiency, we tied all four up, after injecting them with a knockout serum. I took off my skirt revealing the stretch pants I had worn rolled up underneath. I rolled them down then took off my light sweater, leaving the blouse on. I readjusted my hip holster and checked my gun again out of habit to make sure it was loaded up. Illya took only his tie off then opened the briefcase containing everything we would need. He got out a small black kit with the computer tools he would need, plus got extra clips for himself. I had most of my equipment in my purse so taking off the straps I clipped it like a pouch onto my belt. "Ready?" "Yes." And I meant it.  
  
**********  
  
It took just a few seconds for Illya to find the hidden elevator to go underground, disguised as an closet. In the elevator I asked, "Do you think Napoleon and the others will get in ok?"  
  
"I'm most assured they will since THRUSH wants them to get the information on you. All you have to do is worry about us." That did not assure me one bit.  
  
When we reached the bottom, there was only one guard whom Illya took care of easily. Dragging him into an empty room close by, I kept a look out while Illya switched clothes with the guard. Soon he came out wearing the guard's uniform. I gave a small smile and said, "No one would notice you." Since the guard was about a size larger than Illya, the uniform looked a bit baggy around the middle.  
  
Illya just sighed. "Well, I can't be choosy. I'll just have to tighten my belt." It helped but not much.  
  
Inside the guards inner pocket was a map of the THRUSH establishment. I pointed to one of the boxes marked "MF Computer". "That has got to be where the main frame computer is."  
  
The Russian shook his head. Instead of looking at the map he was looking at another print-out piece of paper he had found. "I don't think so. This is a print-out of all the work shifts of the guards. There's one room which has the most number of guards and it's just called Room 4. Here it is on the map."  
  
"Then probably the real Main Frame computer is kept in Room 4?" I was a bit confused. "But how would THRUSH have known we would capture this guard and look at these papers? They didn't know we would be coming through the main entrance."  
  
"That doesn't matter. THRUSH never really trusts their underlings with valuable information anyway." Illya started down the hall towards Room 4.  
  
"What if somebody sees me? Or hopefully they won't notice me."  
  
The UNCLE agent smiled. "I'm not sure if anybody could not notice you." I blushed as he left his eyes drift up and down my outfit. Seeing my discomfiture, he continued, "If and when the situation comes up, I'll handle it. Stick close." And since I already was sticking close the conversation was finished.  
  
Reaching Room 4 we found another two guards. Together we went up to them and I let Illya talk. "Excuse me, I was told to bring her to the computer in Room 4. She's a technician."  
  
The bigger guard seemed puzzled. "But we already have a technician working inside right now. And I didn't hear anything about this woman getting any clearance to enter here." *I hope we're not in trouble* I thought sarcastically.  
  
Illya shrugged. "Then I guess it doesn't matter." In a flash, Illya had both guards out of commission. I got my gun out and on his signal, we both went in the unlocked room and shot the remaining two guards inside. There was one other man in the room but was not dressed in a THRUSH uniform. Keeping my gun trained on him, Illya dragged the two guards outside the room and locked the door.  
  
"I presume you're the technician?" I asked the man who appeared to be very timid. He nodded. "Would you mind getting up from your seat?" He seemed only too happy to oblige as he moved away from the chair. Illya immediately took his place then began typing away, thus leaving me to the tech. I didn't really feel like knocking him out to wake up to a headache so I got a small spray bottle from my bag. Holding it up to his face I told him, "This won't hurt at all and you'll wake up just fine." Spraying him with the drug, he was out like a light.  
  
I turned my attention to Illya as I peered at the monitor over Illya's shoulder. "So you still think you'll be able to hack deep enough?"  
  
"I think so," he said without taking his eyes off his work.  
  
"An 'I think so' is not enough! My job let alone my reputation is hanging on the line here! If you can't find the information, UNCLE will have to assume that finding my name in the THRUSH computer banks is the correct information. I'll be put away for life!"  
  
"Oh ye of little faith."  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
"Sorry, this could take a while though." Illya's typing on the keys did not cease for a few seconds. Realizing there was not much I could do for a while, I did the only thing I could do. Pace.  
  
After a few minutes, Illya's communicator beeped. "Come in Illya, this is Napoleon."  
  
Since Illya was occupied he motioned for me to answer. "Napoleon, this is Danielle." I paused before telling him what Illya was doing since I didn't know whether he was alone or with the others.  
  
Napoleon continued. "No problems on this side. We're on our way back to UNCLE headquarters. We got out ok with the information intended for us to bring. None of the team has seen the file except me. The whole file clearly mentions Danielle is the double agent, and gives any information on how we can prove it with bank account numbers and such. Any progress?"  
  
I looked over at Illya who was finally paying attention to the conversation. He took the pen from my hand. "Napoleon, this is Illya. Everything's fine over here but this is taking a lot longer than I expected. I'm hacked into the files but everything has to be decoded. And since I don't want to be stuck here anymore than I have to, I'm just going to download all of the files onto a memory disk. I'll work on it back at the hotel."  
  
"All right. Hurry up, will you? You'll ruin your reputation of being a fast worker if it gets out that it takes you at least an hour to hack a file."  
  
Illya's tone was just as teasing as he replied, "Well, it'll ruin your reputation as well if I explain that you were bothering me the whole time." I laughed quietly to myself. "Gotcha. See you later."  
  
As quickly as possible, Illya then downloaded the file onto a disk and we were out of there. We made a clean getaway with absolutely no problems.  
  
**********  
  
In a few minutes we were back at the hotel. Illya changed back to his suit then immediately began working on the files. I sat down and began asking him the questions that were on my mind.  
  
"What is the double agent going to do now? He or she knows UNCLE has the information to put me away." I was still worried about the double agent and with good cause. There was still the possibility the person would get away.  
  
"We'll catch the person. We have all the information we need on this computer."  
  
"Which you still haven't decoded."  
  
"You can't rush genius." Illya grinned then stopped for a second to look at me. He seemed to think for a moment and he tried to say something but held back.  
  
I was a bit puzzled. "What?"  
  
He just sighed. "Nothing." He set his mind back to work. I shrugged the feeling of frustration off. *What is he holding back?*  
  
I stood up and said, "I'm going to get some coffee. Want some?" He shook his head.  
  
*Fine, whatever.* I left the room and went down to the lobby where there was a small coffee room and sat at the bar. Ordering a latté and cookie, I mused over the day's events. I was content that everything would work out fine. But for some reason, at the back of my mind I felt a bit wary. I felt like something terrible would happen. I remembered how sick in my stomach I had felt when I saw Masahiro Kumasaki standing over Illya's body.  
  
Then in a flash I realized why I felt like something was not quite right. *Masahiro had said that there just wasn't one double agent, there were two, him and his partner. Well, we know that. But since Masahiro is right now being interrogated in an UNCLE cell, our traitor probably knows that he couldn't get rid of me. All he would have to do his contact THRUSH and find out Illya and I got into the real main computer.* With a sudden rush of clarity I realized that the only way the double agent would be able to save his skin was get rid of Illya, the files, and me.  
  
I left the coffee and the cookie barely touched and rushed for the elevators. And the result of my hurry was having a run-in with an elderly couple. In frustration I put on a good face and helped pick up the bag the old woman had dropped. Fortunately the couple was good natured and just smiled and nodded. Nodding in return, I resumed heading for the elevator. But I soon realized that the few seconds delay in helping the couple had actually saved my life.  
  
Because it was then that I saw someone waiting at the elevator. For some reason I hid behind the pillar and recognized the person. *Why in the world? Why is that person here? Unless. that's our double agent! I was right. I knew that Illya and the files are in jeopardy.* I berated myself for being so stupid as to leave my communicator pen in the hotel room. Fortunately. I had my gun with me. And I had a sneaky feeling I would need it.  
  
Author's Note: Oh, another cliff hanger! I hope you've enjoyed my story! Just one more chapter and my story will be finished! Please review! 


	10. Finishing Things Up

Author's Note: Here it is, the last chapter of my story. It was a lot of fun to write this story, I hope you all love it! Thanks again to all my reviewers!  
  
*P.J. Howard* - Hello thanks for reading! I'm glad you're reading my story! Here's the last chapter!  
  
*Maria* - In one word, "Thanks!"  
  
Part 10: "Finishing Things Up."  
  
As fast as my legs could carry me I ran towards the stairway. 'Know all the entrances and escapes of a new environment'. The rule had been embedded in my head when I had first begun training and now it was coming in handy. Racing up the steps two by two, I was unsure if I would make it before the agent. But I still had to try.  
  
Finally reaching the floor I cautiously opened the door a crack with a perfect view of the elevators. *Nobody around.* Unfortunately just as my thought finished, the elevator pinged, announcing a stop on the floor. I watched the double agent get out of the elevator and headed straight for the UNCLE reserved hotel room. *Rats.*  
  
I got out into the hall as soon as the coast was clear then peered around the corner. Since the hall was empty I knew that the agent was inside the room. I quickly got into the adjoining room to Illya's. I put my ear to the connecting door to see if I could hear anything. Illya's voice was the first I could hear.  
  
"Danielle's not here. You know that she's under suspicion of working secretly for THRUSH."  
  
"Don't be coy with me Illya. I know Danielle's here. It was stupid to think to think I wouldn't miss seeing Masahiro at UNCLE especially since he was supposed to be meeting with me." The more I listened, I tried to determine where they were positioned. I was almost positive Illya was still seated in his chair.  
  
"Then you should know that UNCLE knows I was able to hack into your THRUSH computer and found out that Danielle's so-called file was changed. Even if you steal this, kill me and Danielle, UNCLE will conduct a thorough investigation."  
  
"I'm a bit surprised you actually think that I would steal the file. That would be most obvious and very suspicious. I'm just going to delete my name, leaving only my so called partner, Masahiro's name. After I finish you off, UNCLE will most definitely find the information hidden deep but not too deep in your computer. Brilliant, isn't it?"  
  
"Very brilliant. Except for one thing." I could almost imagine Illya smirking up at his captor.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You still don't know where Danielle is."  
  
"She'll be here."  
  
At that moment I left the door and picked up my communicator to call for assistance.  
  
**********  
  
Fortunately Napoleon was already heading our way and arrived in a few minutes. He immediately asked me to repeat the situation and in hushed tones, I did.  
  
"Here's the plan." Napoleon said everything slowly as not to make a mistake. "You go to the front door and knock, saying that it's you. Pretend the door is locked. Our double agent will have to leave Illya to get to you. I'll go through the back door and help Illya, all right?"  
  
I nodded seriously. I knew it was the only way to get Illya safely. We wasted no time and I left the room quietly and went to the other room. I tried to steady my nerves but soon a steel like resolution took over my mind, reminding me that everything would soon be over. But quiet voice kept reminding me, *If this plan works without getting yourself and others killed.*  
  
Knock, knock. No one answered so I said, "Hey Illya. It's me Danielle. I think you locked the door and I forgot my keys. Let me in!"  
  
More silence. Impatience was taking over but I held my ground. The door facing me will open inward, giving me a bit of an advantage. But I had to be ready.  
  
It was just then when the door started opening. And there before me stood the person responsible for a great amount of damage and trouble, Maiko Kitamura. She had every notion to surprise me with the gun pointing straight at me but as I said, I was ready. A quick karate kick at her head had her falling backwards, resulting in her dropping her gun. Unfortunately, being a professional, she was right back on her feet. Not expecting her to recover so quickly, I barely missed her forearm as she tried to knock the breath out of me. It was then that Napoleon entered the room but that distraction was too much for me and Maiko pushing past me ran out of the room.  
  
But I wasn't going to let her get away. I noticed then that Illya was handcuffed to a chair but seemed relatively unarmed. Seeing me he just simply said, "Go get her. I'll be there in a second." I didn't wait to ask him just how exactly he was going to 'be there in a second', instead I just ran to catch up with Maiko.  
  
I knew she would head for the stairs, for a glance at the elevators told me that all of them were no where near our floor. Unless the fire escape. I took a chance and ran towards the fire escape. Sure enough, the door was left a bit ajar. *I'm not letting you get away.*  
  
Going outside, I saw her going down the stairs. I had to admit that she was incredibly fast, but I knew I could catch up if I hurried. I went down the stairs two at a time, jumping the last five stairs. Since I was taller than my prey, I was soon upon her in a few flights. I pushed my legs to the limit then jump full length onto of her. We fell together and we would have gone over if not for the iron bars. Still on top of her, I was ready to meet resistance but instead found her out cold. I relaxed my hold on her and got off. Maiko did not move and stayed flat on her stomach. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad to find that it was all over.  
  
I should have been careful. With the agility of a cat, Maiko pushed herself up and with her hands planted firmly on the ground, kicked up with feet. As her feet clipped my chin, the word 'I'm such a stupid idiot!' went through my head. I was so naïve, why didn't I realize she was just faking? I didn't have time berate myself further since Maiko was already ready to finish me off. I was barely able to hold off and block her attack.  
  
Unfortunately, there was not really much space to maneuver, making it impossible to plan a counterattack. Finally I had an opening to throw a punch to her midsection, and she doubled over for a second. Then straightening up she advanced, and as I backed up, I made my big mistake judging distance and hit my head on the side of the stairs.  
  
I went down with my hands holding the back of my head, stunned. Maiko seized the opportunity to bring her knee up to hit the side of my forehead. Now I was forcing myself to clear the bright lights that suddenly appeared in my view. I felt my enemy stick her hand through my jacket to take my UNCLE special.  
  
*Why does it have to end this way?* I thought, desperately searching for hope or a way out, but couldn't. I thought of all of my friends. Patrick, April, Areht, and the unforgettable Illya.  
  
Time stood still and I felt every beat in my heart. Everything was quiet. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes. I waited for the impact of the bullet to hit me. Them without warning, I first heard two succeeding shots, one right after another but so close that it sounded as if it was one bullet. At first I felt nothing then felt the flash of pain in my side. The world spun around me as I tried to keep conscious. But to my amazement I saw Maiko fall back. *What was it that hit her?* I wondered to myself. I was even more startled when I saw Illya in front of me.  
  
Illya smiled at me then said, "I told you that I would be right behind you." His face turned serious as he examined the wound in my side. I tried very hard not to flinch but the pain was too much. "The wound is pretty clean but you'll still need to see a doctor. You'll be OK, just hang on."  
  
As I tried hard to stay awake, I heard Napoleon talking in the background. To my amazement, I also thought I heard Mark and April. *Why is everyone here?* But I didn't care too much. My head was too fuzzy to really comprehend what was going on. I felt the prick on the inside of my elbow and I saw Illya administering some type of drug. Soon I felt nothing and the last thing I heard was Illya reassuring me that everything will be all right.  
  
**********  
  
I woke up with the fuzziest feeling in my head. Everything was dark until I finally realized my eyes were closed. *Where am I* At first I couldn't recognize the room. Everything was white, the walls were white, the bed was white. *Like a hospital room* With a start I realized I WAS in a hospital room! But I wasn't really in a hospital, I was in the UNCLE medical quarters.  
  
Then I remembered everything in a flash. Maiko aiming her gun at me, the two gunshots, the pain in her side, Illya hovering over her, then the comforting blackness of unconsciousness. I tried to sit up but the pain in my side flared up. *Great, I feel like I've been shot* I thought to myself sarcastically.  
  
But I did not want to stay there, I had to find some answers to my questions. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and tried to wait out the sudden pounding in my head. After a little while the pain seemed to subside. I got up and though my knees felt wobbly, I made it to the door. At the exact moment it swung open.  
  
Illya was just as surprised as I was to see him. His face immediately changed to one of seriousness. He spoke in a scolding tone, "You're supposed to stay in bed."  
  
"I'm perfectly capable." just at that moment my knees just HAD to buckle and I would have fallen to the floor if not for the quick reflexes of the other agent.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
I covered my embarrassment by growling. I chided myself inwardly for being such a klutz. Illya helped me over to the bed and continued to press me, "You were saying something about you being perfectly capable of.? Come on, say it."  
  
I finally got myself as comfortable as you could get on a hospital bed and groaned. "Perfectly capable of standing on my own two feet."  
  
"Action speaks louder than words."  
  
I would never try to beat Illya in a verbal war, my head hurt too much. I decided to change the subject. "What time is it? And what happened exactly? My memory isn't working too well."  
  
Illya brought a chair over to sit next to the bed. "To answer the first question, it is now 7:45 in the morning. To answer your next question, you were shot."  
  
"Oh, really, you think?"  
  
Illya cocked his head. "Are you this sarcastic so early in the morning?"  
  
"Only when I'm around you."  
  
He chuckled and I couldn't but smile along with him. "I'll try to take that as a compliment," he finally said.  
  
"But seriously, what happened?"  
  
"I rescued you."  
  
"You were the one who shot Maiko? Is she." Though she had tried to kill me, the thought of her being killed was unpleasant.  
  
He shook his head. "She's alive, still under UNCLE interrogation at the moment. She knows she's caught and is right now confessing to everything. She was quite a clever agent, I don't think anybody suspected her."  
  
I thought about our training together and how we would sometimes make small talk. I had found her pleasant to be around with, it still was amazing that she had been the double agent the whole time. "So, it's over?"  
  
"In a matter of sense, I've gotten Napoleon to finish the report."  
  
*Getting Napoleon to write the report?* I smiled and asked, "How in the world did you manage that? From what I've heard, Napoleon would do anything to avoid writing reports."  
  
Illya suddenly turned a bit uncomfortable. "Well. he would only do it if I promised to do something."  
  
Now that piqued my curiosity. "What do you have to do?"  
  
Silence and more silence. *Is he going to answer me?* Just as I was about to break the silence, he suddenly sighed deeply and ran a hand through his blond hair. I heard him mutter under his breath, "This is not easy."  
  
Patience wasn't one of my virtues, I blurted out, "What!?"  
  
"Do you remember the day at the coffee shop?"  
  
I nodded. *Of course I do, that's the night Areht didn't show up.*  
  
"The night you thought Areht hadn't shown up to see you?"  
  
*To the point please.*  
  
Blue eyes stared into my eyes. "Actually, Areht did come to see you."  
  
"What!" Areht had come to see me, and he hadn't wanted to see me! Then I became suspicious. "How do you know? You don't expect me to believe you actually know who Areht is." The thought suddenly came unbidden to my mind. "You mean you've known who it was the whole time?! Why you.!"  
  
"Think about it Danielle," Illya interrupted. "How do you think he felt when he looked into the coffee shop, saw and recognized you?"  
  
It was then I felt a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. *What if he hadn't liked me? Maybe I wasn't the type of person he wanted to meet.*  
  
Illya noticed my sudden change in mood and brought his hands to grasp my shoulders. "Danielle, it's nothing like that! He was afraid of what you would think of him! In e-mails they were great friends, but in real life," he searched for the correct words, "they weren't exactly at the best of terms."  
  
*Best of terms? But who!* My hands were sweating for some reason and I felt my breath come out in quick takes. Why was I so nervous? The Russian agent sighed then continued. "He didn't know what to do, should he see her? You were an incredibly interesting woman, but proved to have a quick temper, how would you react?" He gave a wistful smile. "I waited for ten minutes before I could finally make up my mind on what to do."  
  
Ten minutes, that meant around the time Illya had arrived. So that was it, Areht didn't want to interrupt us! But wait a second. Illya had used the word 'I'! Suddenly the room seemed to spin around and closed my eyes. *It couldn't be true, can it? The answer has been right before my eyes the whole time!*  
  
The Russian agent seeing my reaction continued. "Well, you know how our conversation turned out then. I felt you would never accept me as a friend and I still wanted your friendship, New York Girl."  
  
Still with my eyes closed, I asked tentatively, "So you were Areht the whole time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
This time I brought my hands up to cover my face. Shame washed over me as I thought of the way I had kept treating Illya. And to think at the coffee place I had compared him and Areht as two totally different people, when they were the same! Shows what a real friend I had been. And all Illya had wanted to have was such a simple thing, a friend.  
  
Then I felt his hands put my hands down and gently brought my chin up so our eyes met. It was then I 'really' looked into his eyes. Blue eyes that were now watching my features carefully. Eyes which belonged to one of the most patient man I've ever met, who would always have a patience for me that I could never ask for. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Danielle."  
  
I laughed without humor. "For what? I didn't really deserve an explanation back then. I was so rude to you."  
  
"You were."  
  
I tried to glare at him then stopped when I saw the hint of a smile on his lips. I reached out to lightly touch the side of his face. "You're really Areht?" I still couldn't believe it, I admit I was still in a bit of a shock.  
  
"In the flesh," he answered.  
  
I drew my hand back slightly. "I don't deserve a friend like you."  
  
Illya shrugged. "Nonsense, besides, I would like to think I can choose my own friends." Then a slight shadow seemed to flit across his face. "I am not exactly one to have a whole group of friends."  
  
"But you have Mark and April. And there's Napoleon."  
  
At the sound of his partner's name, Illya grinned evilly. "Which shows you what a strange collection of close friends I have."  
  
My mood had brightened considerably, I teased, "So you think I'm strange?"  
  
"No, just very American."  
  
"And just what is wrong with us Americans?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing. And in your case, you're a very attractive American."  
  
Illya leaned in close and I automatically closed my eyes as he brought his lips to mine. His kiss was like his personality; gentle, mysterious, yet in it all there was a underlying sense of strength, hinting that there was more to him than meets the eye. And I couldn't wait to find out about it all!  
  
We finally pulled back and smiled at each other. *Things are definitely looking up!* He brought his hand to the back of my head and drew me in for another kiss. *Yes, definitely looking up!*  
  
Unfortunately, before our lips were even able to meet, Napoleon's cheery voice interrupted us, "Illya, your technique has improved!"  
  
With a jolt we separated, Illya jumping up from his seat. Illya glared at his partner, "On the other hand your manners haven't improved."  
  
As for me, I was probably blushing a deep shade of red. For not only had Napoleon entered the room, trailing behind were Patrick, April, and Mark, all looking extremely pleased. I decided to attack Patrick first. "Patrick, I didn't know you even woke up earlier than at least midday."  
  
Patrick looked smug. "What, and miss all the excitement?"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry for interrupting, but I just had to see how things were turning out," Napoleon apologized not very convincingly. "I didn't think it'd be working out this well."  
  
"I must say, Illya old chap, that wasn't nice keeping your secret from Danielle so long," put in Mark who came over to clap Illya on the shoulder.  
  
"Wait a second," I said incredulously. "Do you mean to tell me that everyone knows about Illya being Areht?"  
  
"Well, Mark, Patrick, and I didn't know till this morning when Napoleon told us," April said as she sat down on the bed next to me.  
  
And to my continued shock, Napoleon said, "Anyway, how did you think Illya got into the whole e-mail thing?"  
  
Illya found his voice and after giving his partner a pointed look, said to me, "You see, Napoleon thought I would find it interesting to visit a chat room once, see what it was like."  
  
Things began to fit. "That's where you met me? I somehow would have never though you an Internet user in your spare time."  
  
He shrugged. "I told you, it was Napoleon's idea."  
  
I tried to clear my head with all the happenings of that morning. I went through everything, making sure I had figured it all out. *Only one thing.* "Illya, what is 'Areht'?"  
  
Illya looked at me slyly. "I thought that it would have certainly given me away after you met me. Areht is the Russian word for 'agent'."  
  
"I see."  
  
Napoleon glanced at his watch. "I'm sorry to say but our visiting time is over. One of the reasons we came was that the doctor said it would be our only chance to see Danielle until lunchtime. Get ready for some tests," he said with a wink to me.  
  
I groaned. Any test was of the bad kind. "You don't mean it, do you?"  
  
Mark smiled. "We're totally serious here."  
  
"I've asked the doctor if we can have you out for lunch as long as you don't over tire yourself."  
  
Illya spoke. "No way Napoleon, get your own date."  
  
"Illya, it's not like you to be so selfish." I blushed as they fought over me. It wasn't very often to have two of the most wanted bachelors in UNCLE fighting over a date. But before I could put my two cents in, Napoleon continued. "Anyway, it's more like a celebration. The whole team from this mission is going out together for lunch."  
  
"That's right," said April. "Celebration for a successful mission. The bad guys are caught, THRUSH is once again stopped, and we have one whole free day before returning to New York."  
  
"Sounds great," I readily agreed. Arrangements for where to meet were made then everyone left, leaving only Illya. He sat on the bed and was the first to speak. "Sorry for the interruption."  
  
"No problem." There was nothing that was going to ruin that day.  
  
"I can still expect to at least take you out for dinner?"  
  
"I was expecting it."  
  
"Let's see, I know this great place where they serve the best raw fish, fermented beans," he stopped and laughed at the look on my face. "Don't worry, I'll find some place where the face is edible."  
  
He stood up and walked towards the door. A thought entered my mind and called out his name. He peeked over the edge of the door with a questioning look on his face. "Illya, after this mission, does that mean that I'm no longer a rookie? I mean, I helped in catching a double agent, and actually got shot in the line of duty!"  
  
He put on a mock serious expression. "I doubt it. Though I must say, you did a moderately good job."  
  
"Moderately good job? I got shot!" I threw my pillow aimed for his head. Unfortunately, he had the reflexes of a secret agent and dodged it perfectly.  
  
He peeked over the door again. "I really do have to say though, for a rookie agent, you have great promise." And with that, he disappeared gracefully from my sight. I was definitely looking forward to tonight's date!  
  
I laid back and closed my eyes. *Being a rookie agent isn't too bad.* Besides, the way things are working out, I wasn't planning on staying a rookie agent any longer than I had to. Just wait till I get out of the sick bay, nothing is going to be able to stop me!  
  
THE END  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: Ah, here's the end of my story. Thanks to you all for reviewing my story, it's been lots of fun writing! Be on the look out for my next UNCLE story, "The Curious Reporter Affair". This story will deal more in the fashion of the Man from UNCLE tv series of the 1st season. I'll be borrowing a few of the characters from the 1st season episodes. After that is over, should I write a sequel to "The Rookie Agent Affair"? Please give me your opinions on that idea! 


End file.
